


Disorder

by 18gabi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18gabi/pseuds/18gabi
Summary: « Tu as besoin d'accepter le fait que nous n'avons pas tout fait ensemble. »  Liam marmonne, il est vraiment fatigué.Zayn secoue la tête, « Les couples doivent tout vivre ensemble. Je sais que fumer notre première cigarette ensemble est stupide, mais ça me rend heureux étant donné que je n'ai pas bu pour la première fois avec toi et que je n'ai pas perdu ma virginité avec toi. » Zayn donne à Liam un regard désapprobateur.Zayn est spécial et Liam est amoureux.Traduction de la fiction de redsweater





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'm not crazy, i'm just a little unwell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035153) by [redsweater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsweater/pseuds/redsweater). 



> Cette fiction est une traduction.  
> Je suis aussi présente sur skyrock

C H A P I T R E I :

 

Le corps humain est une des choses les plus spectaculaires. Etudier et comprendre le concept et la façon dont un organe et un système fonctionnent change vraiment la vie. Bon, peut-être pas vraiment mais Liam pense que c'est quelque chose dont tout le monde devrait s'intéresser. Quand Liam avait six ans, il s'est cassé le poignet en tombant dans les escaliers. Il n'a même pas pleuré, il était trop accablé par les larmes de sa mère et les cris de son père. Il ne bougeait pas, il restait en bas de l'escalier, il regardait entre ses parents et tenait son poignet. Il a même remarqué qu'un os sortait et ça le fascinait. Il était tellement captivé par l'os qu'il n'a même pas entendu l' hurlement de sa maman, « Arrête Liam ! Tu es fou ? ». Non, tout ce qu'il entendait était le bruit que faisait un os brisé. Depuis il a une petite obsession bizarre avec les organismes, non seulement à l'intérieur mais à l'extérieur aussi.

Son amour pour le corps humain a ensuite abouti à un amour pour la santé. Liam voulait toujours en apprendre plus. Par exemple, prenez une maladie sexuellement transmissible et réfléchissez pendant un moment. Recevoir l'infection peut vous rendre faible, malade et dans l'incapacité d'avoir des rapports sexuels mais en plus, la peau a des éruptions cutanées, des éruptions qui s'infiltrent dans le cœur, dans les os et qui démolissent le système immunitaire. Tout est connecté, et pour une raison quelconque, ça fascine Liam.

En ce moment il est dans la classe de Mme Prescott, qui leur apprend à mettre un préservatif sur un pénis aka sur une banane. Bien que ça excitait Liam quand il avait treize ans, il a maintenant seize ans et il sait comment mettre un préservatif même s'il en utilise rarement. Zayn déteste ça.

La cloche sonne enfin et Liam range vite ses affaires, il est heureux de sortir de classe. Il se dirige vers son casier et repère Zayn assis sur le sol, ses yeux sont fermés et sa tête bascule vers l'arrière de son casier. Alors que sa tête bascule en arrière, Liam peut clairement voir la structure de sa mâchoire. C'est un spectacle magnifique à voir et Liam se sent serré dans son pantalon. Il regarde Zayn tambouriner ses doigts contre ses genoux, au rythme de la musique qu'il doit écouter. Sa jambe gauche bouge un peu mais c'est devenu une chose normale. Liam ne sait pas si c'est la chanson ou juste une nouvelle habitude que Zayn a récemment prise. Tout à coup, Zayn le regarde, comme s'il détectait la présence de Liam et il sourit largement. Ses yeux se plissent et c'est mignon, sa langue rose est pressée contre ses dents. Il enlève rapidement ses écouteurs et les laisse pendre autour de son cou. Liam lui retourne son sourire, il avale sa salive en espérant qu'il peut noyer les papillons qui bougent dans son estomac à chaque fois qu'il est autour de son petit ami.

Il s'avance vers son casier, tout en regardant Zayn, « Tu n'es pas censé être en maths ? »

Zayn se lève et hausse les épaules « J'avais deux heures de maths aujourd'hui et j'ai décidé de ne pas y aller. »

Liam se penche sur le casier pour être en face de lui. Il examine Zayn et remarque que les poches sous ses yeux sont plus sombres que d'habitude. « Le monde se déplace trop rapidement Liam; nous devrions en profiter plutôt que de rester là à ne rien faire. »

Zayn se penche et embrasse le châtain. Liam glisse ses doigts dans les cheveux de Zayn, ils sont doux aujourd'hui, il aime quand ses cheveux sont doux. Zayn se rapproche de lui, ses mains viennent se poser sur sa braguette. « Oh non ne fait pas ça. » Et il s'éloigne à nouveau.

Il attrape la cravate de Liam et la fait virevolter autour de ses doigts. « Tu fais quoi après les cours ? »

Liam hausse les épaules. « Rien. Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ? »

Zayn rebondit sur ses orteils et commence à applaudir silencieusement dans ses mains comme un bébé phoque excité, ravi de dire son idée. « Bon, alors j'ai pris les cigarettes de mon père, et je pense que nous devrions aller au parc après et fumer. »

« Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on fume parce que tu as dis, et je cite 'Ce n'est pas bien, nous allons avoir un cancer'. »

Il arrête d'applaudir et secoue la tête, sa frange tombe devant ses yeux et il regarde Liam comme s'il avait dit la chose la plus ridicule du monde. « Eh bien, la nuit dernière, j'étais dehors et j'ai lu les constellations de nos étoiles et il semble que nous allons vivre une longue vie, donc je pense que nous devrions essayer ensemble. »

Liam fronce les sourcils. « Hein, les constellations des étoiles ? »

Zayn gémit, « Tu ne m'écoutes jamais ? Je-putain, je te l'ais dis la semaine dernière. » Il roule des yeux et se mord la lèvre inférieure « J'ai décidé de devenir un lecteur psychique, mais que ceux qui travaillent avec des étoiles, des signes et les trucs des gens. J'ai même regardé la nôtre. Tu savais que nous étions compatibles ? Capricorne et Vierge sont une combinaison idéale et-»

« Zayn, où tu veux en venir ? » Liam interrompt Zayn avant que celui-ci ne commence à divaguer.

« C'est là où je veux en venir. Je vais devenir un lecteur psychique, et nous allons vivre plus longtemps que prévu donc nous pouvons fumer maintenant. Comme, ouais maintenant. »

Liam rit aux éclats, « Quoi ? » Demande Zayn en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

« Rien, c'est juste adorable comment tu es tellement excité parce que tu vas fumer une cigarette. Imagine quand ça va être un joint. »

Les yeux de Zayn s'ouvrent, il a l'air désireux et pensif. « Nous devrions essayer la prochaine fois, mais il ne faut pas qu'on brule les étapes bébé d'accord ? »

La deuxième cloche sonne, indiquant que tout le monde devrait être en classe. «Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? » Demande Liam même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Zayn hausse les épaules pour la millionième fois, « Je veux un nouveau pull. Je vais aller au centre commercial et en prendre un. Tu veux quelque chose? »

Liam soupire et frotte l'arrière de son cou, « Zayn, tu dois arrêter de voler. Un jour tu vas te faire prendre. »

« Eh oui » dit Zayn nonchalamment en ramassant son sac sur le sol, et en embrassant Liam une fois de plus, avant de mettre ses bras autour du cou de Liam, « Maman a fait des sandwichs au Nutella aujourd'hui, nous en mangerons quand tu auras fini. »

Liam sort des bras de Zayn et saisit ses mains en entrelaçant leurs doigts, et en l'embrassant brièvement avant de dire « Ne te laisse pas attraper bébé. »

Zayn commence à marcher loin de lui, « Ne t'inquiètes pas bébé. »

 

~

 

À la fin de la journée Liam est fatigué et il ne sait pas pourquoi car il a dormi plus que suffisamment la nuit dernière. Et honnêtement, il ne fait que passer du temps avec Zayn ou jouer à Mario kart avec Harry et Louis. Peut-être qu'il est un peu trop paresseux.

Il voit Zayn devant la grille. Zayn le regarde en souriant alors qu'il court et saute dans ses bras. « Je suis tellement excité » dit-il entre plusieurs baisers.

Liam le pose et prend ses doigts. « On va au parc près de chez moi ? »

Zayn hoche la tête et commence à marcher, entraînant Liam avec lui. « Bébé, tu devrais ralentir non ? » Il tire sur sa main pour le faire ralentir « Tu ne penses pas que tu es un peu trop pressé ? » Liam pose trop de questions et Zayn parle trop.

« Liam, tu ne comprends pas ? Nous allons fumer ensemble pour la première fois. » Zayn rit. « C'est tellement excitant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'es pas aussi excité que moi. »

Liam détourne les yeux « Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai envie de faire. »

Zayn s'arrête et se tourne vers lui, il fronce ses sourcils « Tu as déjà fumé avant ? »

« Non. »

Le sourire de Zayn s'étend « Bon bon, je croyais que tu l'avais fait et j'étais sur le point d'être vraiment en colère contre toi. »

« Tu as besoin d'accepter le fait que nous n'avons pas tout fait ensemble. » Liam marmonne, il est vraiment fatigué.

Zayn secoue la tête, « Les couples doivent tout vivre ensemble. Je sais que fumer notre première cigarette ensemble est stupide, mais ça me rend heureux étant donné que je n'ai pas bu pour la première fois avec toi et que je n'ai pas perdu ma virginité avec toi. » Zayn donne à Liam un regard désapprobateur.

Liam roule des yeux, Zayn trouvera toujours un moyen de dire qu'ils n'ont pas perdu leurs virginités ensemble. Liam a perdu sa virginité avec une fille nommée Lauren à une fête l'an dernier. Elle avait de beaux seins et il était un peu ivre. Ce n'était pas comme il pensait que ça serait, il n'y avait pas d'étincelle quand ils se sont embrassés, il ne sentait pas les papillons qu'il ressent avec Zayn. Mais hélas, il n'était plus vierge et s'en était vanté à ses amis. L'un d'eux, qui se nommait Zayn, l'avait traité de salope et ne lui avait pas parlé pendant une semaine.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Louis haussa les épaules, « J'ai perdu espoir pour lui, Liam. »

« Ouais mais chaque week end tu vas le chercher chez Niall, il est ivre et tu l'amènes chez moi en larmes. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui dis, mais je vais me renseigner. »

«Je ne lui dis rien, il est juste émotionnelle quand il est bourré et il tient à toi. Il tient vraiment à toi. »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. » Marmonne Liam en regardant le sol.

« Bien sûr que tu ne le vois pas mais il t'en veut parce que tu as perdu ta virginité. »

Une semaine plus tard, Zayn est venu chez lui, Liam voulait être en colère. « Tu m'as ignoré pendant une semaine Zayn, qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? »

« Pas toi » Zayn avait murmuré. Liam haussa les sourcils.

« Mais en fait, je reviens de la maison d'Emily, » la voix de Zayn devient soudainement joyeuse. Ses yeux étaient brillants, presque lumineux de bonheur et un peu béat.

Liam le regarda en attendant qu'il continue. Il ne l'a pas fait. En fait, non, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Liam soupira « Alors ? »

« Nous avons eu des rapports sexuels. »

Liam s'est presque étouffé en entendant ça. « Tu m'avais dit que tu la détestais. »

« Oui, je la détestais, mais je te détestais encore plus, donc on a couché ensemble. » Zayn se trouve sur le lit de Liam, ses mains sont derrière sa tête. « Maintenant, nous sommes tout les deux non vierges. » Son sourire est évident.

Liam reste bouche bée et sans voix, rêvait-il ? Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait dire, une partie de lui était en colère, très en colère. Zayn l'a ignoré pendant une semaine pour qu'il puisse revenir et lui dire qu'il n'était plus vierge. Juste parce que Liam ne l'était plus, Zayn pensait qu'il devait également ne plus l'être. Une autre partie de lui était jaloux, c'était son Zayn. Et ce moment spécial, devrait être partagé entre deux personnes qui s'aiment, pas avec une jeune fille nommée Emily qui ne savait probablement rien au sujet de Zayn. Liam s'allongea à côté de Zayn, leur côtes se touchaient.

« Ce n'était pas une compétition. »

Il tourna la tête et saisit la mâchoire de Zayn pour qu'il soit face à face. Il posa son pouce sur la peau lisse de Zayn, et vu la façon dont il détournait les yeux, il fuyait le regard de Liam. « Tu aurais du attendre pour quelqu'un qui se soucie de toi, qui t'aimes. » Murmura Liam. Il savait que c'était hypocrite, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de dire ses mots. Zayn leva les yeux, et le regarda enfin. « Toi aussi tu aurais du faire ça » Zayn chuchota, ses yeux pleins de tristesse et de regret.


	2. Chapter 2

Ils sont assis sous un arbre, dans le parc, Zayn a finalement décidé que c'est là où ils devaient s'asseoir. « Si nous nous asseyons sur les balançoires, les enfants pourraient venir nous voir et je ne veux pas être une mauvaise influence pour eux, et si nous nous asseyons sur les table les parents ne peuvent pas regarder leurs enfants jouer. Mais aussi ça pourrait nous donner l'air sale de fumer dans le parc. Doit-on fumer dans le parc ? Liam, je ne pense pas que nous devrions le faire ici. »

Liam avait roulé des yeux et a traîné Zayn sous l'arbre énorme, qui avait l'air très vert par rapport aux autres.

« Ca te va ? » Zayn hoche la tête, s'assoit, croise les jambes, puis se déplace vers l'avant jusqu'à ce que leurs genoux se touchent.

« Tu sais comment fumer ? » Lui demande Zayn sérieusement.

« Zayn, c'est la première fois pour nous deux. » Dit Liam d'un air impassible.

«Je n'aime pas ton attitude, » Rétorque Zayn instantanément.

« J'aime quand tu n'as pas de gel dans tes cheveux. » Liam change de sujet en jouant avec la pointe des cheveux sombre de Zayn.

Zayn se penche vers lui, il est si facilement distrait « Je sais que tu aimes quand je n'en ai pas. » Il fredonne.

Liam se met à genoux et se déplace en avant pour embrasser Zayn, « Je sais que tu le fais pour moi et seulement moi. » Il commence à approfondir le baiser et il tente de pousser Zayn sur le dos pour pouvoir ramper sur lui et-

Zayn le pousse « Pas de ça Liam. On fume d'abord et puis on pourra le faire. »

« Bien, bien. » Il revient à sa position initial, il est déterminé à essayer le plan de Zayn qui est différents des autres car ils ne peuvent pas avoir d'ennui avec la loi, ça ne troublera pas son sommeil et ça ne nécessite pas d'activité physique. « Montre-moi. »

« Eh bien, je pense que tout ce que l'on doit faire c'est.. » Zayn saisit une cigarette, la pose sur ses lèvres puis l'allume. Il inhale pendant quelques secondes avant de commencer à tousser, Liam tapote son dos doucement, «Tu vas bien ? »

Zayn hoche la tête et inhale de nouveau. Il montre à Liam comment il aspire la fumée quelques secondes avant de tourner la tête pour souffler.

« C'est facile. » Zayn donne la cigarette à Liam « Essaie. »

Liam le fait. Il a un goût dégueulasse sur le bout de sa langue et le fond de sa gorge pique quand il inhale la fumée. Il n'y a rien de bon avec le tabac mais Zayn est beau avec une cigarette à la main.

Liam remarque le nouveau pull que Zayn porte, il est noir avec un contour jaune. « C'est le pull que tu as volé ? » Liam lui tend la cigarette.

Zayn prend une autre bouffée. « Oui. »

Ils se relaient jusqu'à ce que la cigarette soit entièrement consumée. Zayn la jette loin.

Zayn se met sur les genoux de Liam, et commence à embrasser son cou, «putain, tu es si beau. »

Liam rit un peu et met sa tête en arrière pour lui donner plus d'accès.

Zayn recule et ses yeux se posent sur Liam, « Je veux te sucer. »

« Ouais, » Respire Liam, sa voix tremble. « Quand nous irons chez moi, ma mère va rentrer tard. » Il va capturer les lèvres de Zayn et Zayn secoue la tête et continue à sucer son cou, «Je veux te sucer ici. Maintenant. »

« Zayn. »

« S'il te plaît Liam. Je veux juste te sentir dans ma bouche, ça fait tellement longtemps. » Sa voix devient désespéré.

« Tu m'as sucé hier matin et nous sommes en public. »

Liam permet à Zayn de le pousser dans l'herbe, il pose ses mains sur sa taille alors qu'il se trouve au dessus de lui, les cuisses de chaque côté de ses hanches. « Je m'en fou d'où nous sommes. » Zayn s'écrase sur la bite de Liam. Il sent l'érection de Zayn contre la sienne. Il cambre ses hanches, il a besoin de plus.

« Tu m'excite tellement Liam. Je te veux juste s'il te plaît. » Zayn pleurniche et bascule un peu plus contre la bite de Liam.

«Je sais que tu le veux bébé. » Le visage de Zayn est proche du sien. Liam glisse deux doigts dans sa bouche et les appuie sur la langue de Zayn. Zayn les suce joyeusement.

« Tu vas me sucer comme ça ? » Demande Liam en appuyant un peu plus sur la langue de Zayn

Zayn se retire et laisse une traînée de salive sur les doigts de Liam.

« Je veux faire tout ce que tu veux Liam » Zayn s'avance et pose ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Liam. Il s'appuie plus fort contre la bite de Liam et continue de l'embrasse, de mordre et de tirer la lèvre inférieure de Liam autant qu'il le peut. « Est-ce qu'on peut aller chez toi Liam ? »

« Ouais, » Respire Liam en poussant Zayn loin de lui, afin qu'il puisse partir.

« Tu pourras me baiser aussi ? »

Liam gémit, en saisissant la main de Zayn, alors qu'il rit.

Quand ils reviennent chez Liam, Zayn se met instantanément à genoux. Il prend la bite de Liam et commence à sucer son gland, comme s'il s'agissait d'une sucette et il ressemblait à un pornstar professionnel putain. Il lèche le liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui s'écoule du sexe de Liam. Zayn gémit autour de sa queue quand Liam saisit ses cheveux. « Baise ma bouche, s'il te plaît », demande Zayn, sa voix semble déjà rauque. Il reprend son sexe et Liam ferme les yeux et respire alors qu'il pousse ses hanches vers l'avant et il continue jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa queue heurter l'arrière de la gorge de Zayn.

Il regarde vers le bas et voit Zayn, ses yeux sont fermés et il se touche, il a l'air content d'être là jusqu'à ce que Liam soit prêt à le baiser. Il bouge ses hanches plus violement et pose sa main sur la joue de Zayn, il peut sentir son gland à travers sa joue.

Liam sent que ses jambes commencent à trembler, son corps est rayonnant de chaleur de la pointe de ses orteils à la base de son estomac, alors il tire les cheveux de Zayn, la pointe de son sexe glisse le long de ses lèvres roses.

« Je veux te baiser maintenant. »

Zayn sort un son désespéré gênant, il ne fait plus attention à son apparence ou aux sons qui sortent de sa bouche. A l'heure actuelle il a juste besoin que Liam le baise.

« Ouais, s'il te plaît.»

Ils se déplacent vers le lit, Zayn est contre le matelas et ouvre ses jambes alors que Liam cherche le lubrifiant. Une fois qu'il le trouve, il se met devant les jambes ouvertes de Zayn, asperge ses doigts de lubrifiant puis se penche vers Zayn et lui donne un petit baiser sur son nez. « Je ne te blesserais pas si j'en utilise deux ? » Demande-t-il alors que deux de ses doigts taquinent le trou de Zayn.

Zayn gémit. Liam enfonce lentement un doigt dans un premier temps, puis ajoute le second. Il aime faire ça à Zayn. Liam pourrait le faire pendant des heures, mais son sexe est dur et Zayn tremble, ses yeux sont fermés et sa tête est renversée en arrière.

Liam se penche et lèche le lobe d'oreille de Zayn avant de murmurer, « Monte-moi. »

Zayn monte Liam, ses mains sont posées sur ses épaules pour qu'il puisse se tenir debout et Liam le baise « Ouais, ouais, ouais, allez, » Zayn marmonne encore et encore en remuant pour que Liam le baise beaucoup plus fort. On peut entendre des tas de marmonnements et de gémissements.

Liam sourit, « Tu peux jurer en ourdou ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à me baiser plus fort, je veux te sentir profondément en moi. » La voix de Zayn est rauque et faible.

« Zayn, qu'est ce que tu sais dire, dis moi quelque chose ? »

Zayn se baisse vers le bas sur le sexe de Liam et Liam jure parce que sa vision devient floue. Putain, il sent qu'il peut venir à tout instant. Mais d'abord, il veut que Zayn vienne partout sur son ventre.

« Tu parles trop putain. » Répond Zayn, sa respiration est saccadée.

Liam grogne, il attrape le cou de Zayn afin qu'il puisse l'embrasser.

Zayn se raidit sur lui avant de venir sur l'estomac de Liam. Zayn halète. Il est trop fatigué pour rester debout alors il se laisse tomber sur la poitrine du châtain. Liam continue. Il peut sentir la respiration chaude de Zayn le long de son cou. Il lui marmonne de continuer - même si ça doit lui faire mal. Liam sent un frisson parcourir le long de son corps, il a une sensation chaude et lourde dans son corps et il vient dans le cul de Zayn.


	3. Chapter 3

« Niall m'a donné de la beuh. Tu penses que ta maman va travailler tard pour qu'on puisse en fumer ? » Demande Zayn à Liam, il est pratiquement assis sur ses genoux. Ils sont dehors aujourd'hui, en train de profiter du soleil. Harry est assis en face d'eux, il essaie de ne pas soupirer mais Liam et Zayn sont toujours collés.

« Peut-être dimanche. » Suggère-t-il.

Zayn fait la moue: « Dans trois jours ? Je ne peux pas attendre aussi longtemps Liam... »

« Tu es celui qui veux le faire chez moi.» Souligne Liam.

Zayn n'a pas de patience et n'a aucun sens du temps. Une fois qu'il veut faire quelque chose il le fait dès qu'il le peut. Il s'assoit plus lourdement sur Liam et attend que celui-ci dise oui. (La plupart du temps il le fait.)

Si Liam dit non, Zayn se lève et devient soudainement calme. On ne peut même pas raisonner avec lui ou tout simplement lui parler. Il reste assis et se ronge les ongles. Il essaie de bien respirer comme Liam lui a appris.

C'est difficile parce qu'il veut rendre Zayn heureux. Il veut dire oui à tout ce que suggère Zayn mais les plans de Zayn sont de plus en plus scandaleux.

Ils avaient commencé par des petites choses « Nous allons voler un vélo et tu m'apprendras à en faire. » Ils avaient volé un vélo, Liam se sentait coupable et Zayn avait renoncé deux jours plus tard. Une autre fois Zayn est venu à sa porte à 3h du matin et il pleuvait. Il avait traîné Liam à extérieur, l'avait poussé sur le sol et l'avait embrassé jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient trempés.

Puis les choses ont commencé à devenir plus extrêmes, avec ou sans Liam. L'été dernier, avant qu'ils ne deviennent officiellement un couple Zayn était parti pendant deux jours. Liam était paniqué et avait envoyé un message aux parents de Zayn en leur disant que le téléphone de Zayn n'avait plus de batterie et qu'il dormait chez lui quelques jours.

Zayn avait en faite fait de l'auto-stop pour aller à Londres et acheter un appareil photo, il avait décidé qu'il voulait devenir photographe. Liam l'a découvert deux jours plus tard, lui a crié dessus et lui a dit qu'il fallait être stupide pour monter dans la voitures d'inconnus. « Tu aurais pu être mort putain ! » Zayn avait juste haussé les épaules.

Peu après Zayn avait emmené Liam à Londres pour le week-end. Liam avait refusé de faire de l'auto-stop donc ils ont pris le bus et ont dit à leurs parents qu'ils restaient chez Harry. la maman de Liam lui avait donné 200 euros, il lui avait promis qu'il la rembourserait quand il aurait un emploi. Zayn avait eu 150 € de sa maman, il lui avait dit que Liam était pauvre et qu'il avait besoin de nouveaux vêtements. « Zayn ! Tu ne pouvais pas dire quelque chose de moins embarrassant ? »

Zayn avait secoué la tête, « Elle ne m'en aurait pas donné si c'était que pour moi. »

Donc après 350 kilomètres ils ont fini à Londres pour le week-end. Ils se sont faufilés dans une boite de nuit la première nuit, Zayn avait flirté avec un homme plus âgé et ils avaient eu de l'alcool. Ils sont allés sur le London Eye et les gens étaient bouche bée devant tant d'affection.

Ils avaient acheté des pistolets à eau bon marché et avaient fait une bataille d'eau à Hyde Park.

Zayn avait dit qu'ils devaient s'acheter des cadeaux. Mais comme ils n'avaient plus d'argent, ils ont décidé d'aller au marché, de se séparer et de trouver quelque chose. Une seule règle: ça devait être volé.

Zayn avait picoré les lèvres gercées de Liam, puis s'était s'enfuit. Liam avait traversé tout le marché et il était désespéré car il savait que Zayn ne serait pas intéressé par des bougies parfumées ou des confitures faites maison. Il avait vu tellement de choses et il lui restait seulement dix minutes, il s'est rendu compte que c'était beaucoup plus difficile que prévu. Il était sur le point de revenir à la boutique de vêtements pout lui voler un T-shirt qui disait I LOVE LONDON mais il a repéré un bracelet noir avec une gourmette argenté attaché à une corde rouge. Il a lu la gravure « Le monde sera pour moi une huître que j'ouvrirai à la pointe de mon épée.» Liam a relu plusieurs fois la phrase, il ne comprenait pas ce que cela signifiait mais il sentait que Zayn aimerait. « Cela signifie que le monde est à nous. » Liam leva les yeux, une dame âgée, petite et avec des cheveux rouge le fixait, « William Shakespeare. »

« Wahou. » Il a joué avec le bracelet, se souvenant que Zayn avait pleuré pendant qu'ils regardaient Romeo & Juliet.

« Combien ça coûte? »

« Trente euro. » Avait dit la dame.

« Trente euro ! » Liam l'avait regardé avec incrédulité, « c'est un étal de marché, vous êtes censée vendre des trucs pas cher, non ? »

« Désolé mon grand mais je ne peux pas baisser le prix. »

Liam avait secoué la tête. « Non, c'est bien. Comme vous l'avez dit le monde est à nous. » Ensuite, Liam était parti en courant, ses jambes se déplaçant plus vite que d'habitude, en ignorant les cris. L'adrénaline s'infiltrait dans sa peau. Zayn lui avait donné rendez-vous à la grande mare au milieu du parc. Liam a continué de courir, ne s'arrêtant pas jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la fontaine. Il est arrivé épuisé, en plaçant ses mains sur ses genoux et en essayant de respirer. Wow.

Il sentit quelqu'un le toucher par derrière « Liam ! J'ai pensé que tu étais mort ou que l'on t'avait arrêté. » Criait Zayn, sa voix remplie d'inquiétude.

«J'ai juste 5 minutes de retard ! »Il se retourna et vit Zayn avec une mine extasié, le bout de ses orteils se déplacer de haut en bas.

« Qu'est ce que tu as pris pour moi ? » Zayn s'était déplacé vers l'avant en examinant ce que tenait Liam mais Liam l'a mis derrière son dos, « Montrons les cadeaux ensemble ? »

Ils ne le montrèrent pas en même temps, Zayn avait fait tomber le sac qu'il tenait pour voir ce que Liam lui donnait. Zayn avait crié et avait sauté dans ses bras en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille et en l'embrassant partout et en le remerciant.

« Bébé » Liam rit, en regardant les gens qui les observaient, il les ignorait et tenait Zayn encore plus proche de lui. « Lis ce qu'il y a sur la gravure. » Zayn lit ce qu'il y avait écrit, des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux. Liam ne savait pas ce qu'il l'affectait autant.

«Je suis amoureux de toi. » avait murmuré Zayn.

L'estomac de Liam avait fait quelque chose de bizarre, comme s'il avait juste raté une marche et était tombé des escaliers. Toute sa vie s'était déroulée devant ses yeux, lui laissant la sensation d'être à bout de souffle et son cœur battait à une vitesse anormale. Ils ne s'étaient jamais dit cela avant.


	4. Chapter 4

« On ne peut pas plutôt le faire chez toi ? » Demande Liam.

Zayn secoue la tête: « Tu sais que maman est toujours à la maison. » Il regarde Harry. « On peut le faire chez toi ? »

« Non. »

« Idiot. » Grogne Zayn

« Liam ! » Liam regarde Louis marcher vers eux, les sourcils froncés. Il claque ses livres sur la table: « Pourquoi tu n'étais pas en cours aujourd'hui ? »

Liam pourrait dire la vérité, dire que Zayn lui a demandé de ne pas aller en cours ce matin afin qu'ils puissent voir un film ou il pourrait mentir. « J'ai dormi. » Il se tourne vers Zayn et lui fait un clin d'œil, Zayn sourit et lui fait un autre clin d'œil.

« Oui bien sûr. », dit sèchement Louis en s'asseyant. Il pousse doucement Harry qui le regarde et sourit, puis qui se penche pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Liam observe la façon dont Harry se déplace vers Louis, son obsession étrange de vouloir constamment le toucher.

« Quoi qu'il en soit l'exposé est pour lundi et nous n'avons pratiquement pas commencé » Louis se retourne vers lui avec un ton irrité.

«Putain, j'ai oublié ça. » Liam met sa main dans ses cheveux. Ses exposés sont généralement terminé longtemps avant mais depuis que Zayn est devenu un élément permanent dans sa vie il est un peu distrait.

Il regarde Zayn, son front est plissé, il fait la moue, évidemment il est toujours ennuyé pour le joint. Liam tente difficilement de ne pas sourire mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sentir une vague d'affection courir à travers sa peau. Et oui, il n'est pas inquiet de ne pas avoir fini son exposé.

« Viens chez moi après l'école, je veux terminer vite. » Insiste Louis.

« Liam est occupé après l'école, Louis. » Ils se tournent tous vers Zayn, « nous allons nous défoncer. » Il hausse les épaules quand il remarque que tout le monde le regarde.

« Zayn » Liam traîne le 'n'. « Je ne peux pas bébé. »

Différents sentiments traversent le visage de Zayn, la jalousie puis la colère. « Tu savais que je voulais faire ça et maintenant tu t'en vas avec Louis. » Zayn soupire puis regarde Louis, « pourquoi tu es encore en partenariat avec Liam? »

Louis lui donne un regard vide, habitué à l'attitude de Zayn. « Il est sexy quand il étudie. C'est vraiment dur de rester concentrer. Sa mâchoire fait quelque chose de sexy quand il réfléchit et -»

Zayn attrape la bouteille d'eau de Liam et la verse sur la tête de Louis « Ne parle pas de Liam comme ça ! »

« Zayn ! » Crie Liam, « Rappelle-toi de ce que nous avons parlé ? »

Zayn se tourne vers Liam, il inspire et expire. « Très bien, tant pis. Je vais le faire sans toi, ça sera juste une autre expérience que nous ne ferons pas ensemble. »

« Tu ne peux pas attendre quelques jours? » Soupire Liam.

« Je pourrais mourir demain Liam, mais je ne crois pas que tu ne t'en inquiètes. Et devines quoi ? »

Liam attend « Je serais mort sans jamais avoir fumé. Et quelques mois après ma mort, tu essaieras probablement. Peut-être même avec Louis. J'espère que tu pourras vivre avec ça. »

Zayn se lève et prend ses affaires « Zayn vient bébé, tu es vraiment dramatique. »

« Comme toujours, » marmonne Louis, Liam le fusille du regard.

« Je le suis pas ! » Crie Zayn, il pousse les livres de Louis qui finissent sur le sol « Eclatez vous ! »

« Zayn, t'es un con ! » Hurle Louis. Il se penche pour ramasser ses affaires.

« Par ailleurs, nous ne mourrons pas. » Liam se moque de lui, « il y a quelques semaines, tu m'as dit que tu as étudié les constellations de nos étoiles et que nous ne mourrons pas ! »

« Les constellations de leurs étoiles ? » Murmure Harry à Louis, Louis lève les yeux et hausse les épaules.

« Va te faire foutre ! » crie Zayn avant de partir.

Liam gémit et laisse tomber sa tête sur la table. Il était trop distrait par l'explosion de Zayn pour se soucier de la douleur. Au début il n'était pas comme ça. Liam savait que Zayn avait des problèmes de jalousie, de très gros problèmes de jalousie mais au fil des mois il est devenu de plus en plus possessif.

Il se souvient du dix septième anniversaires de Zayn, la mère de Liam leur avait laissé le droit d'organiser une petite fête dans le garage, ce qui leur permettait de boire même si personne n'était majeur. Ils étaient tous ivres, Zayn était assis sur les genoux de Liam et il reposait sa tête sur son épaule. « Va parler à quelqu'un d'autre babe. » Lui avait demandé Liam.

Zayn a secoué la tête et s'est enfoncé un peu plus dans ses bras. « Non, je veux rester avec toi. »

« Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de faire pipi, va voir quelqu'un d'autre s'il te plait. » Zayn avait gémit avant de se lever. « Bisous ? »

Quand il revient il voit Zayn rire avec Niall et Harry alors il se dirige vers Adrian un enfant de la classe d'art dramatique de Zayn. « Tu t'amuses bien mon pote ? »

« Ouais ! Ta mère est vraiment cool de te laisser faire ça... »

« Mm, elle aime beaucoup Zayn et la mère de Zayn ne le laisserait jamais boire. » 

« Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? »

« Umm, six ou sept mois je crois. » Liam rit. « Je ne sais jamais ce genre de chose. Ne le dit pas à Zayn sinon il va me tuer. »

Adrian rit avec Liam, « T'inquiètes pas mon pote. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? » Liam se tourne pour voir Zayn debout à côté de lui, il regarde entre les deux. Zayn sillonne les sourcils: « Alors ? »

« Rien » dit Liam en mettant son bras autour de ses épaules, Zayn s'éloigne.

«C'est quoi ton problème? » S'enclenche Liam.

« Rien, je vais juste laisser les deux tourtereaux seuls d'accord ? » Et Liam regarde Zayn s'éloigner, le brun saisit le verre d'Harry et le boit.

Liam se remet face à Adrian et lui sourit maladroitement « Je vais juste.. » dit-il en pointant Zayn, il marche rapidement embarrassé par ce qu'il vient de se produire.

Liam se dirige vers Harry « Où est Zayn? »

« Il m'a pris mon verre, m'a dit que tu es un con et est parti. »

Liam soupire: « Super. »

« Il est là-haut, dans ta chambre. » Niall vient vers eux. « Tu as ruiné sa nuit. Bravo Liam. »

Liam se retourne pour voir Niall debout à côté de lui, une bière à la main, ses yeux le regardent de haut en bas « Pourquoi tu es là ? » Il se tourne vers Harry, « Pourquoi il est là ? »

« Je suis son meilleur ami, » sourit Niall en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

Liam tourne le dos à Niall, « En fait, je suis son meilleur ami et son petit ami si cela ne te dérange pas. » Il pousse Niall et ignore le commentaire stupide qu'il entend.

Il trouve Zayn à l'étage, dans sa chambre, son visage coincé dans l'oreiller. Au début il croit qu'il dort mais quand il s'avance il entend Zayn sangloter.

« Zayn... »

« Ne me parle pas » Zayn marmonne dans l'oreiller.

Liam s'assoit au bout de son lit et pose sa main sur la jambe de Zayn « Pourquoi tu es en colère ? » Il demande doucement.

Zayn renifle et se retourne pour faire face à Liam. Ses yeux sont rouges et gonflés et ça fait mal au cœur de Liam.

« Je ne suis pas en colère. » Zayn respire. « Je suis jaloux. »

« D'accord ... mais pourquoi ? » Il y a une confusion évidente dans la voix de Liam.

« Je ne sais pas, d'accord ! Je t'ais vu et tu riais ave lui et puis mon estomac a fait une chose bizarre. Tu semblais si heureux sans moi. » Zayn pleure maintenant à chaude larme. Liam tente de se rapprocher de Zayn mais il le pousse sur le côté, « Laisse-moi. »

« Tu ne peux pas être comme ça, tu ne peux pas devenir jaloux et m'en vouloir à chaque fois que je fais quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas. »

« Je ne peux pas me contrôler ! » Zayn répond immédiatement.

« Eh bien essaie parce que je ne vais pas arrêter de parler à tout le monde juste parce que tu déteste ça. »

« Très bien alors romps avec moi parce que je ne peux pas changer. » Zayn dit obstinément.

« Zayn. » Liam dit d'un ton dur.

Zayn saute du lit et commence à aller et venir. « Je suis un peu ivre d'accord ? Mais ce n'est pas la parole de l'alcool. » Il pose sa main sur son cœur et commence à imiter les battements de son cœur. Liam se demande s'il sait ce qu'il fait. « Je parle avec mon cœur, je t'aime, je t'aime beaucoup. » Il pointe son cœur avec son doigt. « Et je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Tu me consumes et c'est fou parce que tu te souviens comment je ne t'aimais pas ? Tu posais trop de questions.» Zayn s'arrête et regarde Liam, ses yeux sont écarquillés et sa respiration est en lambeaux. Il attend sa réponse.

Et c'est vrai.

Zayn a déménagé à Wolverhampton quand il avait douze ans. Il est devenu instantanément ami avec Louis. Liam ne le connaissait pas beaucoup parce qu'il préférait rester avec sa mère qui était seul depuis que son père était parti l'année précédente. Mais Louis avait dit à Harry qui lui avait dit que Zayn détestait comment Liam était coincé. Liam a été confus, il croyait qu'il était tout sauf coincé.

Il partageait son repas avec Louis et Harry, il les laissé toujours jouer avec son Buzz l'éclaire même s'ils étaient violent avec lui. Il aidait toujours sa mère et une fois il a couvert Harry qui avait cassé sa fenêtre en jouant au football. Zayn ne lui souriait jamais et il roulait toujours des yeux à chaque fois que Liam lui parlait, il ne lui a jamais donné une chance de lui montrer qu'il pouvait être un ami cool même si son héro préféré était Batman alors que tout le monde préférait Superman.

Mais quand ils sont allés au zoo pour un voyage scolaire, Zayn a oublié de prendre son argent pour acheter de la nourriture. Liam lui avait payé un mcdo, Zayn avait d'abord secouait la tête en lui disant qu'il ne devait pas. Liam avait insisté et lui avait dit qu'au lieu d'acheter un grand repas, ils pourraient en avoir un petit chacun. Zayn a timidement accepté l'argent et ils ont tous les deux mangé en silence. Le reste de la journée ils sont restés côte à côte en se faisant passer pour des singes, en rugissant comme des lions et en boudant parce qu'ils n'étaient pas autorisés à nourrir les girafes.

Sur le chemin du retour du zoo, Zayn s'était assit à côté de Liam dans le bus, il s'était penché vers lui et avait chuchoté à son oreille « mon préféré est Batman aussi. » Liam regarda Zayn avec une expression remplie de surprise et d'admiration. Zayn avait la tête baissée mais il la souleva légèrement en lui faisant un sourire timide et il haussa les épaules. Liam se détourna et regarda par la fenêtre. Il a essayé de contenir le sourire qui voulait se libérer de ses lèvres mais c'était difficile quand il pouvait sentir la présence de Zayn. Liam regarda lentement vers Zayn, il s'était regardé et c'était le moment où il savait.

« Tu te rappelles ? »

«Oui mais- »

Zayn commença à marcher de nouveau « Mais un jour je me suis réveillé et j'ai réalisé que tu étais la seule personne dans mon esprit. Et putain tu me voyais comme j'étais et tu ne me jugeais pas et tu étais toujours la pour moi. » Zayn rit. « Et je suis jaloux parce que qu'est ce qu'il se passera si tu trouves quelqu'un de mieux que moi ? Ou que tu me quittes ? » Et Zayn pleurait maintenant.

Liam se lève et tire Zayn dans une étreinte « Je sais que tu pourras vivre sans moi » la voix de Zayn était étouffé par la chemise de Liam « Je-et ça me fait tellement peur putain, tu es comme mon ancre et je ne pense pas que je pourrais vivre sans toi, Liam » Zayn émit un long sanglot.

Liam prit Zayn encore plus près de lui, il embrassa sa tête, puis se tira en arrière, il commença à embrasser son front, jusqu'à son nez, puis ses joues et ses lèvres. « Ne doute jamais », il embrassa ses lèvres à nouveau, « de mon amour pour toi. »

Zayn secoua la tête, « Zayn regarde moi. » Zayn leva ses yeux qui étaient devenu rouge. « Je t'aime et je déteste quand tu te sens mal pire encore quand je te fais te sentir mal. » Les lèvres de Zayn commençaient à trembler parce qu'il avait envie de pleurer encore plus. Liam leva son index et essuya ses yeux, « Tu me fais sentir si vivant, tu éclaires littéralement chaque centimètre de mon monde. »

Il se penche en avant jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent, « Je parle et ris avec des gens mais ce n'est rien comparé à combien j'aime parler avec toi et rire avec toi. Rien, d'accord? »

Zayn ferma les yeux. « Je te fais rire ? »

« Ouais, » dit Liam doucement, « tu me fais beaucoup rire. » Il le prend dans ses bras. Ils se tiennent debout et Zayn serre la taille de Liam aussi fort qu'il le peut, il appuie sa tête contre sa poitrine. Liam se demande si Zayn peut sentir son cœur, sentir à quelle vitesse il bat. Il commence à utiliser son index pour dessiner des motifs dans son dos, marmonnant « Je t'aime, Je t'aime, Je t'aime. »

« Je suis désolé », murmure Zayn.

Liam recule pour faire face à Zayn. Il pose maladroitement sa main sur sa joue, essuie ses larmes, puis se penche pour l'embrasser. Ils s'embrassent jusqu'à ce qu'Harry les interrompt « C'est l'heure du gâteau ! »


	5. Chapitre 5

« Choisir 5 maladies sexuellement transmissible et expliquer en détail comment une personne peut l'attraper. » Lit Louis.

Ils sont à la maison de Louis maintenant, Liam est sur le sol et ne cesse de regarder son téléphone, Louis est sur son lit et essaie de se concentrer sur l'exposé qu'ils auraient dû faire il y a trois semaines.

Louis se penche sur son lit, « Liam. Liam ! »

Liam se racle la gorge, «La façon la plus courante d'avoir un herpes se transmet par un baiser. L'hépatite B se transmet quand l'on a des proches qui ont le virus; tout comme l'herpès, vous pouvez l'attraper par- »

Louis soupire: « Bon putain arrête. Parle en-moi »

Liam claque son téléphone sur le tapis et se redresse pour faire face à Louis « il ne répond pas à mes messages. »

Louis roule des yeux, « Tu le prends trop pour un bébé. C'est ridicule. Je ne comprends pas. »

« Il se déplace trop vite pour ce monde et je veux me déplacer avec lui, tu sais ? Mais c'est si difficile de rattraper le temps perdu. »

Louis l'interrompt: « Je parie qu'il prend de l'extase. »

Liam semble offensé par l'accusation de Louis. « Il ne prend pas de drogue, il me dit tout. »

« Je dis juste qu'il est toujours si... » Liam attend pour que Louis trouve le mot juste. « ... frénétique ? »

Liam secoue la tête: « Il veut juste vivre tu sais ? Il veut faire l'expérience de tout et accomplir beaucoup de choses. »

« Est-ce qu'il fait des choses que tu n'aimes pas ? » Questionne Louis.

Liam penche la tête sur le côté, « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

"Je veux dire que quand je vous vois ensemble, c'est toujours la même chose. Zayn avec des nouveaux plans de psychopathe et toi qui le suit ou Zayn qui se met en colère parce que tu as dis non. Zayn ceci, Zayn cela. »

« Je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas. » Liam est frustré maintenant. Zayn n'est pas celui que Louis croit connaitre. Avant que Zayn n'arrive, la vie de Liam était banale. Il était chez lui, allait à l'école et retournait chez lui. Il n'avait jamais été intéressé par le sport et Zayn lui avait dit qu'il devrait essayer d'entrer dans l'équipe de football. Et Liam avait aimé le foot. Bien sûr, c'est Zayn qui propose toujours de plans et Liam qui le suit. Et Liam est souvent soucieux parce que wow la moitié des choses qu'ils font pourraient leur attirer des ennuis. Mais quand il les fait il se sent si vivant.

« Tu te souviens de la collection de BD Batman que j'ai dans ma chambre ? » Louis acquiesce.

« Zayn l'a volé pour moi. Il était censé me l'acheter mais ça coûtait comme cent livres, donc il l'a volé. » Liam rit en se rappelant à quel point Zayn était fier de lui avoir offert. Liam s'était penché vers lui et avait murmuré : « Tu es fou » contre ses lèvres.

« C'est pour toi. » Lui avait murmuré Zayn.

« Il demande toujours à sa maman de faire des sandwiches au nutella parce qu'il sait qu'ils sont mes préférés. Il m'emmène toujours voir des films. Nous avons vu Iron Man ce matin, c'est pour ça que je n'étais pas en classe. » Il ignore le soupir que Louis lui donne. « La moitié des choses que nous faisons sont illégales et pourraient nous causer des ennuis sérieux mais je m'en fou, Louis. Il me fait me sentir tellement bien. »

Liam essayait de penser à quelque chose d'approprié à dire: « Il me voit comme quelqu'un incroyable, de formidable ...alors que je ne le suis pas. Je suis ennuyeux, mais il ne le pense pas. Je suis à l'aise avec lui parce qu'il est lui, tu sais ? »

Louis sourit, « Je crois que je n'ai jamais pris le temps de comprendre ça, étant donné comme il peut être irrationnel. Mais si tu es heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

« Il est unique en son genre. »

« Il a fait pipi sur mon sac quand nous avions quatorze ans parce que j'avais dit que tu étais un con. »

« Je croyais qu'il me détestait à l'époque ? »

« Non, il te détestait jusqu'à ce qu'il ait treize ans et demi et que tu lui ais payé un McDonald et tout à coup vous êtes devenu meilleurs amis », souligne Louis. Il soupire, la voix pleine de sarcasme, mais avec une pointe d'amertume.

Liam fronce les sourcils, « mais tu avais Harry, et je veux dire .... » Liam se sent mal à l'aise et il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il se sent coupable, il a fait de Zayn son monde entier et ne faisait pas attention à ses autres amis. « Zayn et toi êtes toujours proches. »

Louis roule des yeux mais il sourit: « Je suis content que tu me l'es enlevé pour être honnête. En plus Harry a toujours été mon préféré. » Le truc cool avec Louis c'est qu'il ne se sent jamais trahi et même alors, c'est Harry qui prend soin de lui.

« Maintenant pouvons nous, s'il te plaît, terminer cet exposé de sorte que tu puisses retrouver ton petit ami et que vous puissiez vous bécoter »

«En fait, quand nous nous disputons nous nous suçons et tout est pardonné »

Louis le regarde, « Wahou c'es tellement beau, et les gens osent dire que le romantisme est mort. »

 

~

 

Au moment où Liam rentre à la maison il est vingt-trois heures car Louis et lui ont décidé de terminer le travail en une seule fois. Sa maman dort sur le canapé quand il passe la porte. Il va la voir, met une couverture sur elle et embrasse son front.

Il est sur le point de monter les escaliers quand sa mère l'appelle « Viens ici bébé. » Sa voix est rauque.

« Hé maman, désolé de t'avoir réveillé. » Il va s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé et lui donne un baiser sur la joue.

« Zayn est à l'étage. » Elle murmure.

Liam la regarde « Quoi ? »

Sa mère lui sourit et lui dit : « Il est ici depuis quelques heures, il m'a aidé à nettoyer la maison puis m'a parlé de votre plan qui consiste à s'enfuir en Grèce. »

Liam rit « Je suppose que c'est un nouveau plan, je l'ignorais. »

Sa mère rit doucement. C'est un moment silencieux; Liam est assis confortablement à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que sa maman brise le silence « Chérie, est ce que Zayn prend de la drogue ? »

«Non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Sa voix est sur la défensive.

« Hé, ne soit pas offensé, c'est juste qu'en tant qu'infirmière je vois beaucoup de patients et il montre des symptômes de quelqu'un qui peut être accro à certaines substances. »

Liam secoue la tête et se lève « Eh bien, il ne prend pas de drogues et je sais tout de lui, il me le dirait. »

Elle sourit « Je sais mon chou, monte et va voir s'il va bien. »

Il se penche et l'embrasse, « Bonne nuit maman. »

Quand il monte à l'étage, il entre dans sa chambre et tout a changé. Son lit n'est plus sur le côté gauche mais au milieu, son bureau est maintenant sur le côté droit. Il y a un panier à linge près de son bureau et une affiche batman au dessus de son lit. « Zayn ? »

Zayn passe la tête hors de la salle de bain, « Liam ! » Il court et saute dans ses bras, l'embrasse, et lui mord la langue.

« Tu es enfin là. Regarde ! Tu aimes ta nouvelle chambre ? » Liam le pose sur le sol et Zayn lui saisit la main et l'entraîne vers son bureau. « Tu as toujours ton ordinateur sur le plancher, donc j'ai nettoyé ton bureau donc maintenant tu peux le mettre ici. » Liam remarque son ordinateur portable placé correctement sur son bureau, il remarquer aussi un nouveau parfum. « Je l'ai volé pour toi après l'école. » Zayn l'attrape et le pulvérise plusieurs fois. Liam renifle l'air, ça sent comme quelque chose d'épicé et de viril, et il l'aime.

Il sourit encore plus à Zayn, « tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. »

Zayn hausse les épaules comme si voler n'était pas un problème. « J'ai voulu. »

Liam se dirige vers l'affiche de Batman et tourne la tête vers Zayn : « Et ça ? »

Zayn arrive derrière lui, enroule ses bras autour de la taille de Liam et pose sa tête sur son épaule, « je l'ai acheté. Ca m'a coûté 10€. »

Liam se retourne, met sa main autour de son cou et joue avec les poils courts le long du cou de Zayn.

« Je pensais que tu étais en colère contre moi. »

Zayn regarde au loin, « Je l'étais. » Après quelques instants de silence Zayn fait à nouveau face à Liam, « mais je n'aurais pas dû. Je suis désolé. »

Liam se penche en avant pour que leurs fronts se touchent, « C'est oublié. »

Il pousse Zayn sur le lit et va au-dessus de lui. « Tu veux que je te suce ? »

« Ouais, » Zayn gémit désespérément.

« On doit être calme, maman est à la maison. » Liam se redresse et commence à dézipper le jean de Zayn, et à l'enlever avec son boxeur. Il commence à caresser le sexe de Zayn et resserre sa prise quand il sent Zayn devenir plus dure dans sa paume de main. Il pose un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de descendre vers le bas. Il embrasse le bout de son sexe et Zayn gémit

Après plusieurs minutes il peut sentir que Zayn est proche, ses hanches essaient d'aller vers l'avant, mais Liam les tiens, « Tu veux venir dans ma bouche bébé ? » Demande Liam en caressant Zayn. Zayn hoche la tête, sa tête est rejetée en arrière, ses mains tirent sur les draps du lit et son corps se met à trembler. « Putain, tu as l'air si sexy comme ça. » Liam redescend sur la bite de Zayn afin qu'il puisse la sentir au fond de sa gorge. « Liam » Zayn a à peine formulé son prénom qu'il vient dans sa gorge.

 

~

 

Ils sont couchés dans son lit, Liam est presque endormi et Zayn trace des formes le long de son bras. Zayn va surement regarder un film et ensuite essayer de s'endormir. Il finit toujours par tourner en rond car il est en réalité incapable de s'endormir. Zayn se déplace et se pose sur la poitrine de Liam.

« Liam. »

« Mm bébé. »

« J'ai fumé sans toi. Je suis désolé. » Liam peut entendre la tristesse dans la voix de Zayn.

Liam se déplace et place ses doigts dans les poils de cou de Zayn, « je ne suis pas en colère, ne sois pas désolé. »

«Je voulais vraiment qu'on le fasse ensemble mais je ne pouvais pas attendre. »

« C'est bon. Tu l'as fais avec qui de toute façon ? Niall ? »

« Ouais » soupire Zayn comme si un poids avait été enlevé de ses épaules.

Liam hoche la tête et repousse le sentiment de jalousie qu'il ressent. Ce n'est pas qu'il déteste Niall. C'est juste qu'ils sont si différents. Niall a quitté l'école après que son frère ait fini en prison. Amer et en colère contre le monde entier il a commencé à boire, à prendre de la drogue et à se battre. Liam s'était senti désolé pour lui mais une fois qu'il a découvert que Zayn s'était lié d'amitié avec lui quelque chose s'était déclenché en lui. Son premier instinct était de protéger Zayn et de l'éloigner de Niall.

Mais il a vite réalisé qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler Zayn, et leur amitié avait grandi. Niall disait toujours que Zayn était son meilleur ami juste pour emmerder Liam et Zayn était inconscient de tout cela. Liam et Niall n'étaient pas amis, mais quand ils étaient avec Zayn ils faisaient en sorte de se tolérer.

« Tu as aimé ? »

 

« Ouais ... peut-être que la prochaine fois nous pourrons le faire ensemble ? » Zayn demande, hésitant.

« Bien sûr »

Il y a un nouveau silence et Liam se souvient que sa maman a mentionné la Grèce. « Hé, c'est quoi ce truc où nous allons en Grèce ? »

Zayn sourit soudainement « Comment j'ai pu oublier de te le dire ? Dieu merci, tu me l'as rappelé. » Il prend Liam par la main et Liam pleurniche « Zayn non, reste couché et dis moi. »

« Non » boude Zayn, « c'est mieux comme ça. » Il saute de haut en bas sur le matelas en utilisant ses fesses pour secouer Liam.

Liam soupire, se met en position assise et croise les jambes.

Zayn sourit: « Alors, après que nous ayons fini nos études, d'ailleurs je ne pense pas que je les finirais, nous devrions aller en Grèce. On trouvera un emploi dans une boulangerie ou on volera des gens. Ca peut être une grande aventure pour nous et après nous pourrons aller en Californie ou en Australie. Quelque part avec beaucoup de plages. » Zayn divague.

« Ca semble être une formidable idée bébé mais qu'en est-il de l'argent et... je ne savais pas que tu ne comptais pas terminer le lycée. »

Zayn se déplace, « Quel est le but ? Ca ne m'amène à rien, et Liam, nous n'avons pas besoin d'argent, nous aurons l'autre. Toi et moi, bébé. C'est tout ce dont nous avons besoin. »

« On dirait que tu as planifié toute ta vie. » Le taquine Liam.

« Je les fais. »

« Vraiment ? » Lui demande Liam.

Zayn sourit et pousse Liam pour qu'il puisse s'allonger et pour se poser sur son torse.

« Nous voyagerons pendant quelques années, mais seulement là où le soleil brille. Ensuite, nous reviendrons à la maison, juste pour dire au revoir à tout le monde. Puis, nous irons à Londres. Tu étudieras pour devenir professeur et j'irais à l'école d'art dramatique. »

« Attend, tu veux être acteur maintenant ? »

« Oui, être lecteur psychique était trop dur, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je garde toujours un œil sur la constellation de nos étoiles. »

Liam rit: « Je n'étais pas inquiet. Continue. »

Et Zayn continue. Il divague sur leur avenir. Il dit à Liam qu'ils vont se marier sur une plage ou s'enfuir en fonction de ce que son signe astrologique dira ce jour-là. Ils vont avoir une fille et un garçon avant d'avoir trente ans. La jeune fille aura l'indépendance de Zayn. Le garçon aura la bonté de Liam. « J'aimerais tellement qu'on ait des bébés ensemble, je veux qu'ils nous ressemblent. Je veux qu'ils te ressemblent. » Soupire Zayn. Liam secoue la tête, « Tu sais que c'est impossible. »

Zayn continue de radoter alors que Liam est en train de s'endormir. Zayn ne semble pas lui en vouloir, peut-être qu'il ne s'en ait même pas rendu compte. Il ne cesse de parler, même s'il est trois heures et qu'ils ont école le lendemain. La dernière chose que Liam entend avant qu'il ne dérive finalement vers le sommeil est : « Nous serons ensemble pour toujours. »


	6. Chapitre 6

Depuis l'incident de la drogue, les choses ont changé entre eux. Liam et Zayn se disputent beaucoup. Zayn lui crie dessus pour des choses stupides et il s'en va parce qu'il est en colère. Il revient le voir un jour ou deux plus tard, il embrasse Liam et s'excuse. Liam est fatigué, confus, et en colère. Habituellement Zayn l'écoute avant de s'énerver, mais dernièrement, il est trop difficile pour Liam de faire comprendre à Zayn quelque chose. Zayn veut être libre; Liam veut être libre avec lui.

Il est deux heures du matin quand Liam reçoit un message de Zayn.

Laisse-moi entrer bébé x

Liam gémit et se lève de son lit. Il ouvre la porte à Zayn, il sent la beuh et l'alcool. Liam le porte pratiquement pour aller à l'étage, il le laisse tomber sur son lit, et descend rapidement les escaliers pour lui chercher de l'eau. Quand il revient, Zayn arpente la salle et se ronge les ongles.

« Tu vas bien ? » Liam va vers lui et saisit son épaule pour qu'il arrête de se déplacer.

Zayn prend son verre, le boit en entier et le repose.

« J'ai un nouveau plan. Je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer, mais j'espère que tu peux y réfléchir avant de dire non. » Dit Zayn sérieusement, il regarde Liam dans les yeux.

« D'accord, asseyons-nous. » Il pose son verre sur le bureau, puis s'assoit sur son lit avec Zayn.

Zayn commence à nouveau à ronger ses ongles, et sa jambe commence à se contracter. Il se lève et commence à arpenter la pièce une fois de plus.

« J'étais chez Niall. Nous avons fumé et on a bu de la vodka. » Zayn s'arrête, et se tourne vers Liam « A la télé il y avait Nip/Tuck. » Il continue de marcher à nouveau. Liam fronce les sourcils en le regardant, il est un peu nerveux en ce moment.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, dans l'épisode le chirurgien rencontre une fille et ils couchent ensemble mais c'est de la merde. Ce n'est même pas le sexe qui m'intéresse, mais plus ce qu'ils ont fait avant. » Zayn pousse légèrement Liam sur le lit, il s'assoit sur ses genoux et enroule ses bras autour de son cou. « Le chirurgien sniffe de la cocaïne sur son corps. » Zayn embrasse le cou de Liam « C'est pas super sexy ? Nous devrions le faire, Niall pourrait nous avoir de la coke. Nous allons snifer de la coke sur notre corps et après tu me baiseras. »

Liam se sent soudainement malade. Louis avait raison ? Zayn était accro à la drogue ? Liam ferme les yeux, respire, et compte jusqu'à cinq. Il connaissait Zayn et il savait qu'il lui dirait. Il n'était pas accro. Il voulait juste tester.

Liam ne voulait pas faire ça. Il pouvait fumer, boire et se défoncer. Mais prendre de la cocaïne ? C'était quelque chose que Liam ne voulait pas faire et pire encore, il ne voulait pas que Zayn le fasse non plus.

« Zayn. » Commence-t-il timidement, Zayn arrête d'embrasser son cou et le regarde. « C'est quelque chose de vraiment grave. »

Zayn se lève et le pousse un peu, « je le savais. » Zayn se lève et recommence à arpenter la pièce, plus lentement cette fois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Lui demande Liam.

Zayn s'arrête en face de lui, « ce que je veux dire ? Tu ne veux jamais faire quelque chose avec moi, tu dis toujours non. » Zayn est en colère maintenant et son ton est méchant. « Tu sais que je peux faire ce genre de choses sans toi. »

Liam veut lui dire qu'il l'a déjà fait.

« Oui, je le sais, et tu sais que je suis content de faire des choses avec toi, peu importe ce que c'est mais je n'aime pas cette idée et tu ne peux pas être en colère contre moi pour ça ! » Liam lui crie dessus en remerciant dieu que sa maman soit au travail en ce moment.

Zayn secoue la tête, « Ecoute Lia- »

« Non, je ne veux pas t'écouter. J'ai dis non, alors respecte ça ! »

Zayn le dévisage, Liam peut voir la colère dans ses yeux, « Tu peux être mon petit-ami mais tu n'as aucun contrôle sur moi ! Tu ne peux pas me dire de ne pas le faire si j'ai envie de le faire. J'ai juste pensé, 'hey je pourrais partager cette expérience avec mon petit ami, ça va être super amusant et différent ' mais j'avais tort. Tu es coincé dans ta vie de merde, Liam ! » Liam roule des yeux, il sait que Zayn va commencer un dialogue décousu.

« Tu ne vis pas à moins que je te pousse à le faire. Je ne veux pas être pris au piège, d'accord ? Je veux être en mesure de vivre, mais toi... » Il crie la dernière partie, « Je suis coincé avec toi et je déteste ça ! »

« Alors rompt avec moi pour de bon ! Et si tu pars, ne reviens pas dans le milieu de la nuit en demandant pardon ! » Liam regrette les mots dès qu'ils sortent de sa bouche, mais il est en colère. Zayn le bouleverse, il ne réalise jamais quel effet ont ses mots.

« Es tu en train de rompre avec moi ? » Demande Zayn.

« Non, je te dis que je ne peux pas être cette personne qui accepte tous tes plans. Je ne peux pas tout faire juste pour te faire plaisir. »

Zayn rit: « Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te faire plaisir. »

« Alors accepte que je ne veux pas sniffer de la coke et que je ne veux pas que tu le fasses non plus. Du moins, pas maintenant ... » Le ton de Liam est plus doux, il se déplace vers Zayn, qui recule.

«Je n'en peux plus. C'est fini. »

« Zayn. »

Zayn met ses mains devant ses yeux, il inspire et expire, « je ne veux plus être toi ou-, » il agite ses mains dans l'air, « faire ça. On veut des choses différentes. Grâce à ça, on a pu voir que...ça ne marchait pas. »

Zayn se retourne pour partir, Liam saisit son poignet et le tire vers lui, « Zayn, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. »

Il essaie de ne pas laisser les larmes déborder de ses yeux mais c'est difficile quand il se rend compte que Zayn n'est pas juste dramatique.

Zayn n'essaie pas de le faire culpabiliser parce qu'il ne veut pas faire quelque chose. Zayn rompt avec lui pour de bon.

« Lâche-moi, Liam ! » Crie Zayn en le poussant un peu. Il trébuche en arrière.

Liam entend Zayn courir dans les escaliers, la porte s'ouvre puis se ferme. Une fois que le choc se dissipe, il va dans son lit et pleure. Il sent fou d'avoir l'air stupide en ce moment.

 

~

 

Ca fait quatre jours que Zayn a rompu avec Liam. Habituellement il revient le deuxième jour, mais Liam savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Ils sont allés trop loin cette fois. Il marche lentement vers Harry, qui est assis sur un banc, en train de mâcher ses frites, Harry lève les yeux, le voit et lui fait signe de venir. Liam soupire, il en a marre de ça. Harry a pitié de lui en raison de sa rupture, il est encore plus poli et gentil que d'habitude, comme s'il avait peur que Liam se fissure.

« Hey mec, les cours étaient cools ? »

Liam s'assoit et prend quelques frites. « Je ne sais pas, je vient d'arriver. »

Harry fronce les sourcils, « A quoi ça sert de venir alors qu'il reste deux heures de cours ? »

« J'ai deux heures de sciences du corps humain. »

Harry hoche la tête, il comprend à quel point Liam aime la science.

«Alors ...» Harry essaie de trouver les mots pour le dire : « Zayn s'est fait renvoyé aujourd'hui. »

Liam le regarde, « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » Son premier réflexe est de se lever et de le trouver pour voir s'il va bien.

« Il a été obligé de jouer au football aujourd'hui, parce que sa maman ne lui a pas écrit le mot qu'elle lui écrit normalement ou quelque chose comme ça. » Harry hausse les épaules: « Je ne sais pas vraiment mais- » 

Liam gémit et interrompt donc Harry, « Putain. » Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, se rappelant que tous les jeudis Zayn avait sport. Il détestait tellement qu'il demandait à Liam d'imiter la signature de sa mère et de dire qu'il ne pouvait pas faire sport aujourd'hui mais comme ils ont rompu, il ne s'en est pas souvenu.

Liam se sent coupable, il ne pouvait pas être là pour Zayn. Il n'était pas en colère contre Zayn pour cette rupture car en y repensant, tout ce que Zayn voulait c'était rendre Liam heureux, le faire sourire, le faire sortir de la carapace qu'il s'était crée à l'âge de 16 ans.

Il a fait de Zayn son monde entier. Liam est en colère car ils auraient du parler de la cocaïne dans une meilleure situation. Pas quand Zayn était défoncé et en état d'ébriété, pas quand Liam était fatigué. Aucun d'entre eux ne pensait correctement. Liam ne regrette rien de ce qu'il a vécu avec Zayn. Ca fait seulement quatre jours qu'ils ont rompu et Liam a l'impression que tout a explosé autour de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Les garçons ont été méchant avec lui sur le terrain. Il a arrêté de les écouter et à donner un coup de poing à Robby. »

Le cœur se gonfle de Liam avec fierté, il sait que Zayn a une faible estime de lui quand il doit faire du sport, les gens de sa classe l'emmerde toujours quand il est sur le terrain. « Il le méritait alors »

« J'ai été choqué c'est tout, normalement Zayn n'a pas peur de répondre à ces mecs avec des mots. » Liam penche un peu la tête, il ne comprend pas ce qu'Harry veut dire. « Mais aujourd'hui, il était très calme, il ne parlait pas en divaguant comme d'habitude, il ne parlait pas à moins que quelqu'un lui parle et même alors, il ignorait la personne... et il avait l'air vraiment malheureux Liam. »

Liam ferme les yeux, il ne veut pas pleurer, pas ici. « J'ai besoin de le voir. »

« Sa maman est venu le chercher, je l'ai entendu lui dire qu'il est puni de sorti pendant une semaine. »

Liam rit : « Ca ne va pas empêcher Zayn de sortir. Je vais aller le voir, je te parle plus tard. »

Le châtain commence à s'éloigner « Liam, » L'appelle Harry. Liam retourne vers la table, il est agité, il veut juste voir Zayn.

« Est-ce-que je peux voir ton tatouage ? »

Liam ne comprend pas ce qu'Harry lui dit : « Quel tatouage ? »

Harry semble confus; Liam trouve ça drôle car c'est lui qui devrait être le plus confus en ce moment. « Tu n'en n'as pas fait un avec Zayn ? »

« Zayn a un tatouage ? » Son ton est légèrement aigu.

Harry rit, il se sent clairement mal à l'aise, « Ah, ouais. » Liam lui fait un geste de la main pour lui dire de continuer. « Euh, il a comme un cœur sur sa hanche gauche et tes initiales sont au milieu du coeur...c'est vraiment ringard. »

« Quoi ? Ne te fous pas de moi. »

« Je ne me moque pas de toi, il l'a montré aux garçons dans le vestiaire, il a dit qu'il se l'ait fait dimanche. »

Liam s'assoit sur le banc, il a besoin d'un moment pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Zayn a un tatouage avec son nom sur son corps ? Est-ce que son petit ami a vraiment fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide que ça ? Liam savait qu'il voulait être avec Zayn pour toujours, mais de là à faire un tatouage permanent... il se sent soudainement étourdi, il a mal à la tête et au cœur. Tout va mal, il ne sait pas quoi faire et il sent sa poitrine se serrer. « Harry. »

Harry se rapproche de lui. « Tu vas bien ? »

Liam secoue la tête, il a du mal à respirer, « De l'eau, j'ai besoin d'eau. »

Harry se lève et va chercher la bouteille sur le côté de la table avant de la donner à Liam. Liam avale le tout, il se sent un peu moins étourdi, mais il a encore mal au ventre. « Dis moi à quel point tu veux sucer la bite de Louis. »

Harry se rassoit à côté de lui, il sait que Liam a besoin de se concentrer sur autre chose pour que ses poumons n'explosent pas et que sa respiration revienne à la normale.

« Comment tu le sais ? Ca se voit tant que ça ? » Liam hoche la tête, Harry poursuit: « Nous nous embrassons parfois et puis il s'en va et agit comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Je suis toujours là pour lui. Je l'aime vraiment, Liam mais il joue avec moi et je déteste ça. » Liam met sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Faites-lui voir la chance qu'il aurait d'être avec toi. » Suggère Liam, il se sent un peu mieux. Sa respiration est redevenue normal, et il sait que s'il se lève, il ne va pas tomber. Harry hausse les épaules et regarde le sol. « Nous ne pouvons pas tous avoir la chance que Zayn et toi avaient eu. »

Liam rit, « Mon ex-copain a un tatouage de mes initiales sur son corps. Ce n'est pas de la chance. »

Harry enroule son bras autour de ses épaule épaule: « Tu sais que la rupture n'est pas définitif... tu devrais aller le voir. Je pense qu'il a besoin de toi. »

Liam se lève, « Merci. Je t'appelle plus tard pour parler de Louis. »

Harry lui fait un signe de main, « Ne dit pas à Zayn que je te l'ai dis. Et non je ne veux plus en parler. »


	7. Chapter 7

Quand Liam arrive chez Zayn, il est nerveux. Il n'a pas vu Zayn depuis plusieurs jours, il ne sait pas si Zayn veut le voir et il a envie de partir maintenant. Il sonne à la porte, il espère que personne ne va ouvrir afin qu'il puisse fermer la porte et redevenir le lâche qu'il est. La chance ne semble pas être de son côté, la maman de Zayn ouvre à la porte, sourit et tire Liam dans une étreinte quand elle le voit.

« Tu n'as pas cours Liam ? » Demande-t-elle, les sourcils levés.

« Mes professeurs étaient absents. » Lui dit Liam, elle semble le croire et lui dit qu'il peut aller voir Zayn mais que ce dernier n'a pas le droit de sortir. Liam hoche la tête, « Je suis heureux de vous avoir vu Mme Malik. »

« Ca faisait trop longtemps. »

Liam frappe à la porte de Zayn, il n'y a pas de réponse donc il rentre et voit Zayn, assis sur son lit, les jambes croisées, en train de regarder le mur en face de lui.

« Zayn ? »

Zayn tourne lentement la tête, puis se retourne. Liam se sent malade, il ne sait pas pourquoi il a pris la peine de venir, mais il sent que quelque chose ne va pas avec Zayn. Il va s'asseoir sur la chaise en face du bureau et la roule pour se mettre en face de Zayn.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Zayn rompt le silence. 

Liam le regarde, il voit que les poches sous ses yeux sont beaucoup plus sombres que d'habitude. « J'ai entendu dire que tu as été renvoyé. »

« J'ai rompu avec toi, je ne pouvais pas te demander de m'écrire un mot. »

« Je te l'aurais quand même écrit. »

« C'est cool. » Dit Zayn calmement.

Un moment passe. Liam veut parler mais il ne peut pas. Il regarde fixement Zayn et il a l'impression d'être devant une autre personne.

« Je ne te mérite pas. » Murmure Zayn soudainement.

« Hey, » Liam fait avancer sa chaise, il est a quelques centimètres de Zayn maintenant mais il ne le touche toujours pas, « Ne dis pas ça. » Liam veut l'atteindre, enlever la tristesse marquée sur son visage, et le peindre de bonheur.

« Je ne suis rien Liam. Mais toi ... » Zayn enlève les quelques larmes qui commençaient à tomber de ses yeux, « Tu vas réussir...sans moi. »

« On va voyager ensemble. Tu me l'as dit. »

« Tu mérites mieux. » Dit Zayn.

Liam est frustré maintenant, il essaie de ne pas le montrer et d'être calme pour Zayn. Il déteste quand Zayn parle comme ça : c'est Liam qui ne le mérite pas. Il ne mérite pas sa confiance, son courage, son amour.

« Je m'en fou de ce que je mérite. Je veux juste toi. » Liam se penche en avant, attrape les mains de Zayn, et embrasse ses doigts qui sont un peu rouge. Zayn tente de s'éloigner mais Liam ne le laisse pas faire

Zayn regarde le sol. « Je suis désolé d'avoir rompu avec toi. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir forcé à faire des trucs que tu ne voulais pas faire. »

« Tu ne m'as jamais forcé à faire quelque chose, on a juste besoin d'apprendre à communiquer correctement. »

Zayn l'ignore, « Je suis désolé d'être trop jaloux. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir perdu ma virginité avec toi et d'avoir fumé un joint sans toi. » Zayn respire, « Je suis désolé, j'ai pris de la cocaïne. » Zayn pleure beaucoup maintenant.

Liam se lève de la chaise, s'assied sur le lit et tire Zayn sur ses genoux pour essayer de le calmer. Zayn met sa tête dans le creux du cou de Liam, il marmonne des excuses que Liam ne comprends même pas.

« Arrête de t'excuser, bébé. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. » Liam déplace sa main de haut en bas sur le dos de Zayn, il y dessine des motifs et essaie de le distraire.

Après quelques minutes, Zayn a cessé de pleurer, Liam se lève pour se mettre, à son tour, sur le lit. Zayn enroule ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui comme un koala. Zayn est sur le point de dormir-Liam est choqué car c'est l'après-midi et Zayn ne fait jamais de sieste.

Zayn met son visage dans le creux du cou de Liam, l'embrasse, puis marmonne, « Trouvé l'amour quand on le cherche est bien mais le trouver quand on ne le cherche pas est mieux » avant de s'endormir

 

~

 

Cela fait quelques semaines que l'incident concernant la cocaïne et le renvoie s'est produit. Zayn et Liam sont de retour sur la bonne voie. Ce n'est pas comme si Liam devait s'inquiéter des singeries folles de Zayn. Il a à peine quitté le lit à moins que Liam le force, il ne voulait pas faire autre chose que dormir ou lire de la poésie qui l'a fait pleurer.

Liam est venu le voir tous les matins et lui a supplié de venir à l'école. Zayn secouait la tête, lui disait d'aller se faire foutre mais qu'il l'aime, il a juste besoin de dormir parce qu'il est vraiment fatigué. Liam soupire, embrasse son front et lui dit qu'il viendra le voir après l'école.

Ca fait vraiment mal au cœur de Liam. Il déteste voir Zayn comme ça. Il veut savoir pourquoi il est comme ça. Zayn l'avait rassuré en lui disant que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Au contraire, il dit à Liam qu'il est la seule personne qu'il a dans la vie et qui l'empêche de renoncer. Liam lui a demandé s'il était déprimé, Zayn a secoué la tête, « Je vais bien, je ne me sens juste pas bien. »

Cela fait trois semaines que Zayn n'ait pas venu à l'école. Liam imite la signature de sa maman et dit qu'il a la varicelle et qu'il sera absent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit guérit. Mais Liam pense que c'en est assez. Zayn ne peut pas dépérir dans sa chambre parce qu'il est triste, surtout quand il n'a aucune raison de l'être. Zayn a le monde entre ses mains.

« S'il te plaît, vient à l'école aujourd'hui » Plaide Liam, il est assis à la fin du lit, près des pieds de Zayn et essaie de tirer les couvertures, « tu dis que tu n'es pas déprimé mais tu agis comme si tu l'étais. »

Zayn passe la tête de sous les couvertures, « Je suis juste fatigué Liam. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? »

Liam soupire, il déteste devoir recourir à cette méthode « Si tu ne viens pas à l'école aujourd'hui, je vais dire à tes parents que tu as séché les cours pendant 3 semaines. »

Zayn reste bouche bée, « Tu ne le feras pas. »

Liam croise ses bras, « Je le ferais. »

 

« Nous avons deux heures d'anglais. » Dit Liam en arrivant devant le casier de Zayn pour récupérer ses livres, « je vais t'aider à tout rattraper. »

Zayn hoche la tête et prend lentement ses livres, il ferme le casier et commence à s'éloigner. Liam n'a pas à courir pour le rattraper parce qu'il marche à la même vitesse qu'un escargot.

« Tu n'es jamais si fatigué d'habitude. » Lui dit Liam, parce qu'il n'est jamais fatigué.

Zayn fredonne juste une réponse ; il baisse un peu sa tête afin de ne pas entrer en contact visuel avec quiconque.

Quand ils arrivent en anglais, Harry est au fond de la classe, un choc évident est marqué sur son visage, parce que, wow la dernière fois qu'il a vu Zayn, c'est quand il s'est fait renvoyé. Ils s'assieds dans les deux chaises en face de lui.

« Bienvenue, Zaynie, » Dit Harry avec une voix girly.

Zayn l'ignore tout simplement, et repose sa tête sur la table. Liam le laisse faire et se rapproche de lui.

A midi, Zayn est tellement épuisé que Liam se sent coupable de l'avoir forcé à venir. Il ne sourit pas quand ils sont assis à table, il joue simplement avec sa nourriture et ignore les questions que les garçons lui posent.

« Joey fait une fête ce week-end, vous venez ? » Demande Louis, Harry accepte, Liam se tourne vers Zayn, « tu veux y aller bébé ? »

Zayn joue toujours avec sa nourriture et l'ignore, « Zayn. » Redemande Liam.

Zayn lève les yeux, on peut y voir la confusion écrite sur son visage. « Je t'ais demandé si tu voulais aller à une fête ce week-end ? »

Il hausse les épaules, « Peut-être, je ne sais pas. »

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui », dit Louis.

Ensuite, ils parlent d'alcool et Liam est d'accord avec ça parce que sa maman va travailler de toute façon.

La cloche sonne et annonce la fin du déjeuner. « Je vais attendre ici jusqu'à ce que la journée se termine », dit Zayn, il ne se lève pas pour retourner en cours.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr ? » Liam se rassoit et attrape les mains de Zayn. « Si tu veux vraiment rentrer à la maison, tu le peux. Je viendrai te voir après. »

Zayn secoue la tête: « Ca sert à rien, rejoins moi ici après. » Il embrasse le coin de la bouche de Liam et pousse la nourriture qu'il n'a pas mangée.

Liam se lève et sourit tristement à Zayn. Son petit ami n'est plus le même, Liam veut crier ou pleurer, il ne sait pas. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que ça lui fait mal, et peut-être que tous les poèmes d'amour que Zayn lit ont enfin un sens.


	8. Chapter 8

Samedi est arrivé et Liam se sent mieux que ces dernières semaines. Zayn va finalement mieux. La veille, il ne pouvait pas arrêter de parler de la fête et de dire que ça va être bon pour eux.

Quand ils arrivent, la fête a déjà commencé. Les gens dansent ensemble, tiennent des gobelets dans leurs mains, sans doute rempli d'alcool. Il y a des gens à côté d'eux qui rient et font tourner un joint. La musique est tellement forte qu'ils ont l'impression d'être dans une boite de nuit.

« Viens Liam, » Zayn saisit sa main, « Niall est ici et je veux qu'il me donne quelque chose avant que nous buvons. » Liam hoche la tête et dit à Louis et Harry qu'il les verra plus tard. Zayn le tire dehors en poussant tout ses gens.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va te donner ? » Demande Liam, appuyé contre le mur de brique à l'extérieur, tandis que Zayn fume.

« Je ne te le dis pas jusqu'à ce que je l'ai. » Répond Zayn, en regardant son téléphone. Il soupire, « Niall est con parfois. Est-ce que personne ne comprend la notion de temps ? »

Liam voit Niall marcher vers eux, un grand sourire est plaqué sur son visage. « Il est là », souligne Liam.

Zayn le regarde, « Tu es enfin là gros con. » Niall ricane et tire Zayn dans une étreinte. Liam se raidit un peu et se rapproche de lui.

« Salut Liam ». Niall fait un signe de tête au châtain avant de se retourner vers Zayn, il ne prend même pas la peine d'attendre que Liam lui réponde. Tant mieux pour moi, pense Liam.

« C'est cool de te revoir. T'étais où enculé ? »

« J'ai choisi de me concentrer sur mes étudeds », dit Zayn. Il y a un moment de silence avant que Niall et Zayn éclatent de rire. Liam ne comprend pas la blague. « Nan mec, j'étais juste puni de sortie. »

Niall hoche la tête et sort un sachet de sa poche: « Viens bientôt, j'ai reçu du nouveau shit et il faut que tu l'essaies. »

Liam se sent mal à l'aise, c'est un sujet sensible pour Zayn et lui. Il sent quelque chose monter en lui, le dégoût ? La colère ? La jalousie ? Il ne sait pas vraiment mais il ne se sent pas bien. Zayn regarde dans les yeux de Liam rapidement, « En fait, je ne veux plus vraiment essayer... tu sais, les trucs forts. »

Niall rit, « Bien sur que tu veux plus le faire, mon pote. » Liam plisse les yeux. « Mais ma porte est toujours ouverte, avec ou sans drogues. »

Zayn sourit: « Je sais. »

« Tu veux combien de joint ? » Demande Niall, il en tient trois dans ses mains.

« Euh, » Zayn regarde Liam, « deux. »

« Le petit-ami a finalement décidé de ne plus être coincé et de faire quelque chose avec toi ? »

Liam roule des yeux et met ses mains dans ses poches. Zayn remarque son agacement et son sourire disparaît, il se rapproche de Liam et met sa main autour de sa taille. « Tais-toi, hein ? »

Niall sourit et donne deux joints à Zayn, « Profitez-en. » Il leur dit au revoir et part, « et appelle moi ! » Crie-t-il.

L'atmosphère est tendue entre Zayn et Liam. Liam se sent tout à coup plus sûrs de lui, de ses croyances et même de sa relation.

« Liam » Dit Zayn d'un ton hésitant, « ne prend pas Niall au sérieux. » Zayn se déplace devant lui pour être face à face avant de prendre les mains de Liam et de les poser autour de sa taille. « Tiens moi, » dit-il en faisant la moue.

Liam cède. Il soupire doucement parce qu'il ne veut pas gâcher la soirée de Zayn mais quelque chose l'embête profondément. « Est-ce que tu as parlé de moi à Niall ? » Demande Liam.

« Quoi ? Non. » Dit trop vite Zayn.

Liam hoche la tête, et même s'il ne veut pas gâcher la soirée de Zayn, la sienne l'est.

« Tu es en colère. »

« Je ne suis pas en colère. Je veux juste boire. » Dit Liam en lâchant la taille de Zayn et en mettant ses mains dans ses poches arrière.

« D'accord. »

Liam commence à partir, mais Zayn saisit son poignet, « attend ».

Il se retourne. « Je pensais que ce soir, on pourrait peut-être fumer un joint ensemble, non ? Avant de trop boire et tout. » Dérive Zayn

« Très bien. » Dit Liam, parce qu'il n'a jamais dit qu'il ne voulait pas essayer mais Zayn est choqué par ses paroles, comme s'il était sur que Liam allait s'énerver et lui dire non.

Il roule des yeux, « Est-ce que tu peux arrêter d'agir comme si je te disais tout le temps non ? » Il essaie de cacher le venin dans sa voix, mais ça ne marche pas. Liam peut voir que ses paroles ont fait réagir Zayn parce que ses yeux ont perdu de leur étincelle.

« D'accord... Je suis désolé. » Murmure Zayn.

Liam est choqué, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction et maintenant il se sent comme de la merde. Il prend la main de Zayn. « Je suis aussi désolé. Passons juste une bonne soirée, hein ? »

Zayn hoche la tête, « Oui. » Il se met sur ses orteils et picore les lèvres Liam, il est plus heureux maintenant.

« On doit aussi coucher ensemble ce soir. » Zayn commence à marcher, il tient toujours les mains de Liam alors bien sûr Liam le suit: « Ca fait des semaines qu'on ne l'a pas fait. »

Liam sourit: « Si on arrive encore à tenir debout à la fin de la soirée. »

Zayn se retourne et bouge ses sourcils, «J'aime toutes les positions. Tu le sais. »

Liam rit, et enroule ses bras autour du cou de Zayn, son entrejambe frotte contre son petit cul mignon, « moi aussi. » Il commence à embrasser son cou; Zayn rit et tente de se libérer de l'emprise de Liam pour ne pas se cogner dans les gens.

 

~

 

Quelques heures plus tard Liam se trouve dans un coin, appuyé contre le mur. A cause du mélange de drogue et d'alcool, il ne sent plus son corps. Zayn lui a dit que ça arriverait, et que s'il avait choisi de boire avant de fumer un joint, il serait probablement en train de vomir. En pensant à Zayn, il ouvre les yeux et regarde autour de lui. Il se souvient l'avoir perdu quelques minutes, ou quelques heures ... qui sait.

Il ferme les yeux à nouveau, il a l'impression de voler. Il ouvre les yeux et répète le processus. Quand Liam ré ouvre les yeux, pour la cinquième ou sixième fois, il voit qu'Harry le regarde, il a aussi les yeux rouges.

« Est-ce que t'es défoncé aussi ? » Lui dit Liam doucement. Il se demande s'il parler lentement ou si tout va lentement autour de lui. Il ne sait pas

« Liam, est-ce que tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? » Harry parle lentement mais Liam est sûr que c'est sa voix habituelle.

« Je pense ? »

Harry soupire et s'essuie ses yeux, « Je le déteste tellement. »

Liam fait la moue et avance vers Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est triste ? Il n'aime pas voir Harry triste. Il est confus parce qu'Harry pleure sur son épaule.

« Il a embrassé Tyler juste en face de moi, » Harry renifle dans le creux de son cou.

Liam se recule pour qu'ils soient face à face. « Qui a pissé sur Tyler en face de toi ? » S'interroge Liam en se demandant comment quelqu'un pourrait être si dégoûtant.

Harry gémit, il est frustré maintenant. « Liam va te faire foutre. Louis a embrassé Tyler en face de moi » Il parle rapidement, comme si répéter ses mots lui faisaient mal. 

Oh, Liam comprend. Et, oh.

« Je suis désolé. » Liam va prendre Harry dans ses bras, mais Harry secoue la tête, et essuie ses larmes.

« Ne sois pas désolé. Je suis tellement stupide putain, putain. » Les lèvres d'Harry commence à trembler, « je l'aime vraiment et il en profite et je le déteste mais- je ne peux pas. » Harry essaie de retenir ses larmes. Harry est ivre. Quand Harry est ivre et émotionnelle, ça ne fait jamais bon mélange. Même Liam le sait, alors que le cerveau de Liam est sur Pluton ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » Lui demande Harry.

Liam ne sait même pas quelle heure il est, il n'a pas l'impression qu'il puisse vraiment aider Harry en ce moment.

« Je ne sais pas Haz... » Liam dérive et repère Zayn près de l'escalier, il sourit parce que, oui. Zayn saura quoi faire, il est un peu romantique. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire à Harry de l'attendre parce qu'il doit aller chercher Zayn, il voit un inconnu commencer à parler avec Zayn. Le brun semble être intéressé par la conversation, leurs corps se touchent. Tout à coup, Zayn rit de quelque chose que lui a dit le garçon, Liam ne peut pas l'entendre, mais il peut voir la façon dont les yeux de Zayn se plissent, il secoue un peu la tête et regarde vers le sol. Ouais. Liam sent quelque chose fuser en lui. Et cette fois, il reconnait la jalousie.

Jalousie.

« Embrasse quelqu'un en face de lui Haz », dit rapidement Liam, en regardant entre Harry et Zayn.

Harry hausse les épaules, comme s'il a abandonné et qu'il ne veut plus se battre. « Penses-y. Si Louis te vois embrasser un autre mec, il sera jaloux et s'il est jaloux, alors il t'aime. » Liam est souriant, il veut se tapoter sur le dos, parce qu'il est un gars intelligent.

« Oui. Ca pourrait marcher. » Dit Harry, ses sourcils sont froncés, comme s'il pense à tout ce qu'il pourrait se passer s'il ferait ça. « Est-ce que je dois le faire maintenant ? » Harry claque des doigts devant le visage de Liam, « écoute-moi ! » Liam secoue la tête, et arrête de regarder Zayn pour se concentrer sur Harry.

« Bien sur ! »

« D'accord... avec qui ? » Demande Harry en regardant les personnes présentes dans la salle.

« Je ne sais pas, trouve quelqu'un qui est prêt à faire ça et fonce. » Dit Liam avant de chuchoter à l'oreille d'Harry : « montre lui ce qu'il perd, Hazza. »

Harry hoche la tête et sourit à Liam. « Oui, je peux le faire. » Il embrasse Liam sur la joue et part.

« Je prie pour toi ! » Crie Liam avant de regarder Zayn monter les escaliers avec l'inconnu. Il se dirige vers eux.

« Zayn ! » Crie Liam. Zayn le regarde et sourit.

« Bébé » il redescend les escaliers et saute dans les bras de Liam, « Tu m'as manqué. » Bredouille-t-il.

Liam le repousse, c'est à cause du joint. Non, c'est à cause des trois bières et des deux shooter qu'il a pris. Non, c'est à cause de l'inconnu qui regarde Liam, comme si Zayn lui appartenait. « C'est qui ? » Liam fait un signe de tête vers l'inconnu.

Zayn regarde derrière lui et hausse les épaules, « Andrew ? Angus ? Je ne sais pas. »

« C'est Mickey. »

« Oh oui, » rit Zayn, « C'est mon petit ami. » Zayn colle sa joue à celle de Liam.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais un petit ami » Dit Angus, et oui, Liam sait qu'il s'appelle Mickey mais il s'en fout.

« Il en a un, alors part maintenant. » Son emprise sur Zayn se resserre.

Angus rit, « Tu sors avec un mec pas fidèle. Bonne chance mec. » Dit-il en s'éloignant.

Liam plisse les yeux et il se détache de Zayn. Non, Zayn ne le tromperait pas. Il l'aime. Il allait à l'étage pour... « Où est-ce que vous alliez ? »

« Je ne sais pas, il voulait trouver un endroit calme pour parler. » Zayn hausse les épaules, comme si ce qu'il allait faire était inoffensif, mais si Liam avait fait ça, la troisième guerre mondial aurait éclaté.

« Parler de quoi ? » Exige Liam.

« Je ne sais pas, tu vas arrêter avec toutes ses questions. »

Liam croise les bras, « tu vas arrêter avec tout ses mensonges, Zayn. »

Zayn l'imite, « tu vas arrêter d'être jaloux, Liam. »

« Zayn. Tu serais jaloux si je parlais à un putain de bébé. » Crache Liam.

Zayn reste bouche bée, « T'es un branleur. »

« Au moins, je ne suis pas un menteur. » Liam se retourne et marche.

Une fois dehors, il sent instantanément le vent frapper contre sa peau, ça lui fait du bien. Il respire l'air frais, il se sent moins étouffé ici. Il lève les yeux vers le ciel noir, il est plus noir que d'habitude et les étoiles brillent plus.

« Liam ! » Il entend quelqu'un crier et il recommence à marcher, il ne veut parler à personne.

« Arrête d'aller si loin de moi ! » Liam peut différencier cette voix parmi des miliers. Il reconnait assez bien cet accent qui vient de Bradford.

« Je ne veux pas te parler pour l'instant » Crie Liam.

Il entend Zayn courir et il essaie de marcher plus vite, mais avec le joint qu'il a fumé, il a l'impression d'être Franklin la tortue.

« Liam, s'il te plaît. » Zayn est derrière lui maintenant, à bout de souffle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Zayn ? » Liam s'arrête pour lui fait face. « Est-ce que tu vas m'engueuler parce que je t'ais dis que tu étais un menteur ? Tu vas rompre avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demande-t-il.

« Non ... je... » Zayn balbutie, il a l'air confus, « Je ne t'aurais jamais trompé. » Le ton de Zayn est doux et rempli d'assurance mais Liam est trop ivre et défoncé pour le remarquer.

« D'accord, merci de me l'avoir dit. » Il commence à marcher à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu ne sois plus en colère contre moi ? » Plaide Zayn.

Liam s'arrête encore, il regarde autour de lui et remarque qu'il est au coin de sa maison. Il se demande quelle heure il est, il se demande où est sa tête, parce qu'elle n'est pas avec lui. Peut-être que Zayn l'a pris, tout comme il a pris son cœur.

« Est-ce que t'as parlé de moi à Niall ? » Demande-t-il, en croisant les bras.

« Oui, » Zayn regarde le sol. « Je lui ai juste dit que tu ne voulais pas sniffer de la cocaïne et que j'étais en colère parce que nous avons rompu et je ne voulais pas rompre avec toi et tu étais censé courir après moi et je ne lui ai rien dit de mal, ce n'était pas censé se passé comme ça. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de parler et je te promets que je ne vais plus lui parler de toi. » Zayn divague, ses yeux sont grand ouvert et il est nerveux. Ses mains font des tas de gestes.

« Pourquoi t'allais à l'étage avec ce mec ? »

Zayn passe une main dans ses cheveux, « Il avait de l'extasie ok ? » Il dit ça comme si ça le frustrait lui et pas Liam. « Et je me suis promis de ne plus le faire, mais il était là et j'ai juste pensé que je-que peut-être que si je flirtais un peu avec lui et que je lui montrais que j'étais intéressé, il m'en donnerait. »

« Donc, tu flirtes avec n'importe qui pour de l'extasie ? Même si tu as un petit ami ? » Lui demande Liam.

« Quand on le voit comme ça... » Zayn rit un peu pour tenter d'apaiser la tension de cette conversation. Ca ne marche pas.

Liam regarde à nouveau vers le ciel, il essaie de repousser les larmes qui semblent vouloir glisser. Il sait qu'il n'a pas besoin de demander. Il connait même la réponse, mais il le fait quand même.

« Tu l'aurais embrassé ? »

Zayn ferme les yeux. « Peut-être » Murmure-t-il.

« Je te déteste. » Balbutie Liam.

Zayn hoche la tête et attrape le bas de son pull gris pour essuyer ses larmes.

C'est le silence pendant quelques minutes. L'air semble être plus froid, ou peut-être que Liam vient de dégriser. Les étoiles semblent disparaître maintenant. Il regarde Zayn et se demande si son amour pour lui pourrait disparaître. Il ne laisse pas la pensée s'attarder trop longtemps ; il a peur de la réponse.

« Tu as un tatouage de mes initiales », souligne Liam, brisant le silence.

Zayn le regarde, ses yeux sont rouges et remplis de larmes, « Comment tu le sais ? Je te l'ai pas- »

« Tu l'as dis à tout le monde sauf moi » L'interrompt Liam.

« J'ai fais un tatouage pour toi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je t'aime tellement fort et je veux que tu sois une partie de moi... pour toujours. »


	9. Chapter 9

Liam se rappelle quand Jersey Shore passait à la télé tous les mardis soir à vingt heures. Il regardait cette émission avec sa mère juste avant qu'elle ne parte travailler. Son père disait toujours que cette émission était nulle, qu'on ne voyait que des jeunes se saouler et faire la fête. Il avait raison, mais c'était amusant. Sa maman et lui s'étaient rapprochés une fois qu'ils avaient découvert leur amour pour la télé-réalité. Liam se souvient de ce qu'il a ressenti quand Ron et Sam se sont mis en couple. Puis ont rompu, puis se sont à nouveau remis ensemble. C'était un cycle sans fin et Liam roulait des yeux à chaque fois qu'il les voyait à l'écran. Il se demandait pourquoi ils se disputaient toujours pour les mêmes choses. Parfois ils se réconciliaient mais dans les épisodes suivants ils rompaient à nouveau pour les mêmes raisons.

Sa relation avec Zayn lui rappelle celle de Ron et Sam. Les 'je t'aime', les innombrables excuses et le bonheur ne dure jamais. Les promesses qu'ils se font ne sont pas tenues. Ils auraient du se promettre de ne plus se faire de promesses.

Ces derniers mois avec Zayn ont été compliqué. Liam avait pensé que les choses iraient mieux. Parce que l'amour résout tout, non ? Mais des mois se sont passés et rien ne vas mieux.

Certains jours, tout est trop dure et Liam se demande si l'amour suffit vraiment.

Depuis la fête, le groupe est divisé. Harry et Liam sont en colère contre Louis et Zayn parce qu'ils leur ont fait du mal. Louis et Zayn n'ont pas l'air de comprendre qu'ils sont allés trop loin. Quand Louis et Zayn se sont rencontrés pour la première fois, ils sont devenus instantanément amis. Louis avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui faire des bêtises et qui comprenait son esprit irrationnel. Ils étaient tout le temps ensemble, même quand ils étaient en difficultés ils ne se dénonçaient jamais. Et maintenant...

Liam roule des yeux alors qu'il les voit marcher dans la rue. Il n'est pas jaloux, il est juste énervé parce qu'ils sont tout les deux têtus et qu'ils doivent se rassurer en se disant qu'ils ne sont pas coupable.

Harry regarde là où Liam regarde et rigole: « Je parie qu'ils sont en train de se rassurer. »

Liam regarde à nouveau Harry et prend des chips : « Est-ce que Louis a essayé de t'appeler ? »

« Non » Liam hausse les sourcils. « Bon, oui, il a essayé mais il s'est juste excusé. »

« Au moins, il est devenu jaloux, ma théorie était donc la bonne. » Souligne Liam.

« Il a joué avec mon cœur pendant trop longtemps Liam. » Liam sait que Louis manque à Harry, parce qu'il est amoureux de lui, mais aussi parce que c'est son meilleur ami.

« Comment ça se passe avec Zayn ? » Demande Harry.

« Comment ça se passe avec lui ? » Liam joue avec sa nourriture. « A chaque fois qu'on essaie d'arranger les choses, c'est pire. Il essaie de justifier ses actions, » Liam prend une respiration, il ne veut pas en parler parce que ça le bouleverse et parce qu'il ne sait pas par où commencer. « Je l'admirais parce qu'il était compulsif et irresponsable face à la vie. Mais maintenant... »

« Mais maintenant ? » Répète Harry.

« Je déteste ça. Il a tout ruiné. Il est tellement insensible et je pensais qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal parce qu'il m'aime... » Liam laisse échapper un rire amer, « mais il m'a fait du mal. »

Harry hoche la tête mais ne dit rien d'autre. Il n'a rien à dire. Ils en ont déjà parlé et Liam déteste en parler.

 

~

 

« Liam. »

Liam regarde Louis qui pose ses livres et s'assoit à côté de lui. Il a décidé de ne pas lui parler car il veut défendre Harry. C'est difficile de ne pas lui parler parce qu'ils ont quelques classes communes et que Louis ne peut pas s'empêcher de parler.

« Bonjour », Dit Liam.

Louis le fixe, « Ne dit pas ça. »

Liam veut rire, Louis est si dramatique parfois, c'est ridicule. « Mec, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes yeux ? » Demande Liam en tentant d'examiner le visage de Louis.

« Rien, est-ce que... » Louis tente de se détourner du regard de Liam, « Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de me fixer ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » Répète Liam alors que le cours commence.

Louis le regarde. « Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Maintenant tais toi. »

Vingt minute passent avant que Louis parle. Liam ne lui a pas fait pression, il savait que Louis allait craquer.

« A cause de ton petit-ami ou ton ex, je ne sais même plus, on a du se battre la nuit dernière. »

Liam ne s'attendait pas à cela. « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Louis roule des yeux, « Calme-toi » murmure-t-il. « Oui, il va bien, il n'a pas un seul bleu sur le visage. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? »

« On était dans le parc, Zayn voulait apprendre à faire du skate et des mecs sont venus nous voir, des insultes ont été échangés puis, boom, coups de poing. » Louis hausse les épaules comme si ce n'était pas très grave.

« Tant que vous allez bien. » Liam recommence à travailler, il ne veut pas en faire une affaire d'Etat parce que Louis n'est clairement pas dérouté.

« Comment va Harry ? Il ignore toujours mes appels et mes messages. » Louis semble agacé, mais il essaie de ne pas le montrer. « Ca fait une semaine maintenant, il ne peut pas passer à autre chose ? »

Liam le fusille du regard, « T'es un con. Tu le sais ? » Louis est bouche bée. « Prend ton courage à deux mains et va t'excuser. On sait tous que tu l'aime bien mais tu es un lâche, qui ne peut pas l'admettre. »

Maintenant Louis fusille Liam du regard. « Pourquoi tu ne te concentres pas sur ta relation plutôt ? Harry et moi n'avons jamais été ensemble, il ne peut pas être en colère contre moi. »

« Tu savais qu'il t'aimait. Arrête d'essayer de te trouver des excuses pour une fois. » Liam commence à parler plus fort.

« Et Zayn et toi alors ? Vous êtes tout les deux tarés, pas étonnant que vous soyez dans cette situation. »

« T'utilises Zayn et moi pour changer de sujet de conversation. » Liam ricane.

Louis ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre mais leur professeur leur dit de faire attention et de se concentrer.

« Comme vous le savez, vous passez un examen le mois prochain, j'espère que vous étudiez tous beaucoup. » La classe gémit en se rappelant de ça.

Mme Prescott sourit doucement: « Je déteste annoncer des mauvaises nouvelles, mais je vais vous donner un dernier devoir que vous devrez rendre le 10 Juillet, au plus tard. » La classe gémit plus fort et Liam tente de cacher son sourire.

« Arrêtez de vous plaindre. Quand je vous appelle, venez me voir pour que je vous donne les instructions. Vous devrez faire des recherches sur un sujet concernant la santée. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à me demander. »

« Génial », marmonne-Louis. « Je déteste faire des recherches. »

« Marie-Dallas, l'autisme. » Lui dit Mme Prescott.

« Je ne ferais rien qui ait un rapport avec le sexe », se plaint Louis.

Liam se tourne vers lui, « Est-ce que tu me parles ? »

« Non. Tu es juste la personne la plus proche de moi, c'est tout. » Dit Louis.

« Tu es si immat-»

« Liam Payne- la nutrition. »

Liam se rapproche pour prendre les documents. Il revient vers Louis en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. « Elle a donné l'alcoolisme à Martin. » Liam a l'air contrarié.

« Rachel Swan- la dépression. »

« Carl Teal- l'obésité. »

« Louis Tomlinson- le trouble bipolaire. »

Louis gémit, « Super ».

« J'aime bien le tien, le mien est si ennuyeux », dit Liam quand Louis retourne sur sa chaise.

« Comme tu préfères le mien, je ne vais pas te le donner. » Louis sourit.


	10. Chapter 10

Liam passe les prochaines semaines à étudier et à préparer ses vacances.

La mère de Liam lui suggère de chercher un emploi pour qu'il ne reste pas toute la journée à la maison à ne rien faire. Il en cherche un mais personne ne veut embaucher un garçon de seize ans qui n'a jamais rien fait. Louis et Harry sont de nouveau amis. Ils ont beaucoup discuté et ont trouvé des réponses à leurs questions même s'il y a encore des non dits. Cependant quelque chose a changé, bientôt ils seront réunis.

Zayn et Liam sont toujours ensemble, mais c'est différent. Ils ont tous les deux pris un peu de recul, peut-être trop pour se retrouver. Liam aime prétendre que c'est une bonne chose, mais les jours passent plus lentement et les nuits deviennent plus tristes sans Zayn à ses côtés.

Liam espère pouvoir surmonter tout ce qui s'est passé, mais c'est difficile d'être optimiste quand à chaque fois qu'il voit Zayn, il peut sentir la vodka, voir ses yeux rouges et peut goûter la frustration que Zayn ressent à chaque fois qu'il l'embrasse. Ils parlent à peine, à chaque fois que Zayn trouve le temps pour le voir, il lui dit: « bonjour, baise moi parce que je suis excité. » Ce n'est plus quelque chose comme : « Tu m'as manqué, je t'aime, faisons quelque chose de fou aujourd'hui comme voler un canard au parc. »

Il reste une semaine avant que les examens finaux commencent. Zayn et Liam devaient étudier ensemble mais Zayn en a vite eu marre, il a jeté les livres sur le sol et est monté à califourchon sur Liam. Leurs baisers sont devenus de plus en plus passionnants, leur langue sont entrées en collision et les mains de Liam sont venues se glisser dans les cheveux doux de Zayn.

« Pas de préservatif aujourd'hui, je veux te sentir. » Marmonne Zayn.

Il met sa main dans le pantalon de Liam et lui touche la bite jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en érection. « Mon dieu. » Gémit Zayn. « J'aime te toucher. T'es si dur et parfait pour ma main. »

Zayn enlève sa main mais Liam se plaint, attrape son poignet et le ramène à sa bite, « Encore... »

Il laisse échapper un gémissement quand il sent Zayn glisser ses doigts dans son boxeur et enrouler sa main autour de lui. «Putain».

Zayn le branle, il fait glisser son prépuce de haut en bas, en utilisant son index pour recueillir le liquide pré-éjaculatoire.

Liam hoche la tête quand il commence à le masturber plus vite, « Ouais, comme ça Zayn, ouais. » Il tire sur ses cheveux alors que ses hanches se déplacent vers le haut.

« Je suis si proche » il gémit.

Soudain Zayn s'arrête pour enlever ses vêtements. « Je veux que tu viennes dans mon cul pas dans ma main.»Liam regarde le corps de Zayn, son tatouage se détache de se peau. Il regarde sa bite. Zayn se caresse légèrement, des petits bruits s'échappent de sa bouche et sa respiration est plus saccadée. « Liam » Plaide-t-il. 

Liam se lève du lit, se déshabille rapidement puis tire Zayn contre lui pour que leurs sexes se touchent. Liam caresse le corps de Zayn jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ses fesses, il les pince plus ou moins fort pour créer plus de friction entre leurs bites.

« S'il te plaît, » Dit Zayn, les yeux fermés. Liam pose ses lèvres contre son cou et l'embrasse tout en écoutant les petits bruits que fait Zayn. Il lève la tête et remarque que les yeux de Zayn sont toujours fermés. « Hey. » Il attrape le menton de Zayn et le tire vers lui pour être face à face. « Regarde-moi. » Chuchote Liam.

Zayn se penche et l'embrasse langoureusement. Il commence à rouler des hanches afin que leurs sexes continuent de se frotter. Liam le tient par la taille mais Zayn recule, « J'ai besoin que tu sois en moi maintenant. »

Il va le pousser contre le lit, mais Liam ne se laisse pas faire. « Regarde-moi, Zayn. » Zayn le regarde rapidement avant de baisser les yeux. Liam sent son cœur se serrer.

« Tu ne peux même pas me regarder dans les yeux. » Liam reprend son boxeur, il se sent humilié. Il est assis sur son lit et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

Zayn reprend son propre boxeur et le remet avec le reste de ses vêtements. « Tu es pathétique », dit-il, sans trace de remord.

Liam relève la tête et regarde Zayn qui est en train de se fixer dans le miroir. « Je ne sais même plus qui tu es. » Dit-il, la tristesse se ressent dans sa voie.

Zayn tourne la tête. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute, bébé. » Il recommence à se regarder dans le miroir. Liam se lève et se rapproche de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Demande-t-il durement.

Zayn se retourne pour qu'ils soient face à face, « j'en peux plus de me sentir comme de la merde quand je fais des trucs que j'aime juste parce que tu les détestes. J'ai donc décidé de ne plus t'impliquer. »

« Tu-tu es sérieux ? » Bafouille Liam. « J'ai fait tout ce que tu as voulais putain. J'ai volé des vélos, crevé le pneu de ton voisin parce qu'il était apparemment méchant. Je me suis mis en danger pour que tu sois heureux et tu me dis que je te fais te sentir comme de la merde ? » Lui dit Liam, ses poings sont serrés tellement il est en colère.

« Tu as failli me tromper pour quelques pilules, Zayn. Et je t'ai pardonné. Et toi, » Liam rit, juste pour ne pas pleurer. « Tu es en colère contre moi. Tu t'es éloigné de moi. »

Zayn ne regarde plus Liam dans les yeux, sa jambe tremble et il se mord les ongles. Liam roule des yeux et soupire « Tu n'as rien à dire ? Parce que tu sais que j'ai raison. »

« Mon parfait Liam ne peut jamais avoir tord. » Dit Zayn sarcastiquement.

« Parce que je me trompe ? » Demande-t-il

Zayn soupire: « Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter d'en parler ? Je suis désolé, d'accord ? »

Liam sait qu'il n'est pas désolé et s'ils n'en parlent pas, Liam sait que sa relation se finira forcément. « Non. Nous devons parler de tout ce qui se passe. »

Zayn ne répond pas et continue de regarder autour de la pièce.

« Zayn, » Dit Liam, il parle doucement maintenant. « S'il te plaît, regarde-moi dans les yeux. »

Il se penche pour que leurs fronts se touchent, « S'il te plaît. » Plaide-t-il.

Zayn prend une respirant puis recule pou regarder Liam. Ses yeux sont remplit de larmes. Liam veut que l'étincelle soit de retour dans les yeux noisette de Zayn, il veut le voir plisser des yeux quand il sourit. Il veut que Zayn soit de retour.

« Je ne veux pas me réveiller un jour et être hostile avec toi. » Admet Liam. « Je ne veux pas m'arrêter de te dire je t'aime. » Liam se sent stupide et ringard en ce moment, mais il a regardé 'N'oublie jamais'suffisamment de fois avec Zayn pour savoir qu'il aime les trucs romantiques et ringards.

« Quand tu es avec moi, j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas là, et tu me manques tellement. » Laisse échapper Liam ; il est incapable d'arrêter les quelques larmes de couler. Il les a retenus assez longtemps.

Zayn se penche soudainement vers l'avant et le prend dans ses bras. « Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, » marmonne Zayn. « Je suis tellement désolé, Liam » Il le serre plus fort ; Liam peut sentir les larmes de Zayn tomber sur sa peau nue.

« J'ai merdé, je gâche toujours tout et tu me pardonnes toujours. » Zayn se rapproche encore plus de lui, le bout de leurs nez se touche. « Je ne pouvais pas te regarder, parce que j'avais honte de moi. » Zayn ferme les yeux, respire puis les ouvre à nouveau. « Tu es la seule personne à qui je ne voulais jamais faire de mal et je t'en ai fais. »

« Je ne suis pas digne de ton amour, mais je suis trop égoïste pour te laisser partir. Tu es la meilleure chose qui puisse m'arriver et je te repousse, et-et je ne sais pas pourquoi. »Zayn commence à parler vite maintenant.

« Ne le nie parce que c'est vrai. Parfois, parfois mon monde est en couleur, d'accord ? Je le vois toute en couleur. Je vois tellement de potentiel que la vie pourrait m'offrir. Mais parfois je me réveille et tout est gris, » Liam hausse les sourcils: « Non, pas littéralement. » Zayn rit silencieusement, « Je veux dire, mon esprit, il perçoit tout différemment et je me sens faible et seul et rien ne me fais me sentir mieux. »

« Parfois, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être normal. J'ai l'impression de faire des choses que les autres ne font pas. » Zayn secoue légèrement la tête et fait un pas en arrière, « je n'ais aucune excuse. Je ressens le besoin de faire des choses et de t'entraîner avec moi, c'est mal et je m'en suis rendu compte. Je ressens ça et je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. » Explique Zayn.

Liam a mal au cœur, il se demande depuis combien de temps Zayn se sent comme ça et pourquoi il se sent comme ça. Liam ne veut pas que Zayn ressente ça et il déteste être impuissant.

Il caresse la joue de Zayn, se penche en avant et l'embrasse doucement comme la première fois. Le corps de Liam frisonne, ses mains sont moites, et il a des papillons dans le ventre Ce n'était pas rapide, c'est tendre et ils sont submergés par l'émotion.

Il recule et passe sa main dans les cheveux de Zayn : « Pourquoi tu te sens comme ça ? » Demande Liam.

Zayn hausse les épaules: « Je ne sais pas, mais je te promets que je vais aller mieux. » Dit-t-il.

« Si jamais je fais quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas, ou que tu te sens obligé de faire, dit le moi, ne me repousse pas. »

« Je n'aime pas faire ça, je ne suis pas doué avec les mots. »

Liam rit, « Babe, parfois tu ne fais que parler. »

Zayn fait la moue, « J'ai une imagination qui doit être partagée. »

Liam met ses mains autour de la taille de Zayn. « Tu sais que je suis heureux quand tu la partages avec moi. »

Zayn sourit et se penche contre Liam. « Nous avons encore besoin de parler...» Murmure-t-il dans la poitrine de Liam.

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Des drogues que je-»

« Tu n'y aies pas accro ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Mon dieu, non. Je veux arrêter mais mon corps en a besoin. »

« On va s'en sortir. » Liam embrasse le haut de la tête de Zayn et s'enfouit plus près de lui, « Promis. »


	11. Chapitre 11

C'est quand ton dernier examen ? C'est un message de Louis que Liam reçoit juste avant de renter dans le hall.

Aujourd'hui

J'ai terminé tous les miens, viens me voir après

Peut-être, je dois y aller, salut

Liam éteint son téléphone et le met dans son sac. Aujourd'hui il passe une épreuve de science. Sa matière préférée. Il balaye la salle du regard pour trouver Harry et lui mime un 'bonne chance'. Harry lui fait un signe de croix et met ses pouces vers le haut, Liam rit et se retourne sur sa chaise, il essaie de se concentrant sur les instructions qu'il doit suivre et les documents qui sont devant lui.

A mi-parcours, Liam entend l'alarme incendie se déclencher. Il lève les yeux de sa copie et balaye la salle du regard pour savoir ce qui se passe.

« Laissez toutes vos affaires ici et sortez du bâtiment. » Leur dit l'un des enseignants.

Liam se dirige vers Harry, « Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment le feu ? » Demande-t-il, parce qu'il veut juste que ce soit fini, et maintenant il va falloir revenir et le refaire et il est de mauvaise humeur.

« Il y a intérêt parce que ça perturbe notre examen. »

Ils vont tous vers l'extérieur, tout le monde parle, les gens posent des questions parce qu'ils ne voient pas de feu et ne sentent pas la fumée. Harry le pince dans les côtes, « Zayn a eu une épreuve aujourd'hui ? » Liam suit ses yeux et voit Zayn près de l'arbre, il fait de grand signe à Liam.

Liam est confus, « Non, il n'en n'a pas eu. »

Harry rit, « Il est tellement collant, ça serait mignon, si ce n'était pas si effrayant. »

Liam le pousse, « Tais-toi. » Il trottine vers Zayn, qui est en train de sautiller.

« Zayn, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Lui demande Liam. Ils avaient prévus de se retrouver chez Zayn après que Liam ait fini son épreuve. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Zayn est là.

« On doit vite partir. » Zayn attrape la main de Liam et commence à la tirer.

Liam ne bouge pas, « Zayn, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Il est un peu paniqué.

« Les billets pour aller au concert de Drake sont en vente depuis une heure environ, on doit aller en acheter avant qu'ils soient tous vendus. »

Liam pense que Zayn plaisante, mais vu comment il le regarde, il sait qu'il est sérieux. « J'ai un examen, je ne peux pas partir. »

« Ton examen est annulé, j'ai tiré l'alarme incendie pour que tu puisses venir. »

Liam est bouche bée, « Tu...tu plaisantes ? »

Zayn roule des yeux, « Non, alors viens, je veux vraiment que nous ayons ses billets. »

« M. Payne et M. Malik, » Ils tournent tous les deux leur tête vers l'endroit d'où provient la voix du principal.

Liam gémit et Zayn tente de cacher son rire. (Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle en ce moment ?)

« M. Payne, vous êtes libre de rentrer chez vous. Votre examen a été reporté à lundi prochain. »

Il se tourne maintenant vers Zayn, « Vous, jeune homme, êtes en difficulté. Ce que vous avez fait est vraiment sérieux, j'ai déjà contacté vos parents et la police. Vous êtes chanceux d'avoir terminé l'école M. Malik, sinon vous seriez expulsé. »

« D'accord, vous pouvez dire quelle sera ma punition à mes parents ? Liam et moi devons aller quelque part. » Dit Zayn en ignorant le fait qu'il vient de commettre un crime.

« Zayn, » Le ton du professeur est moins dur. « Vos parents m'ont parlé, et je sais que c'est compliqué pour vous en ce moment. » Liam fronce les sourcils, quoi ?

« Mais, cela ne veut pas dire que vous pouvez faire n'importe quoi, indépendamment de votre situation. »

Zayn roule des yeux, « Eh bien, s'il n'y a plus de billet pour Drake, je ne serai pas heureux M. Bell. »

« Zayn, » siffle Liam, il est mortifié dès maintenant.

« Liam, rentrer chez vous. » S'énerve M. Bell. Il regarde Zayn, « Aller dans mon bureau, ou je m'assurerais que vous soyez vraiment puni pour ce que vous avez fait. »

« C'est une menace, » Zayn se tourne vers Liam. « C'est une menace, tu es témoin. »

Liam est sans voix alors qu'il regarde Zayn et le principal partir, Zayn tourne la tête en riant et lui souffle un baiser. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Harry se dirige vers lui et pointe du doigt Zayn avec un regard confus.

« Zayn est celui qui a déclenché l'alarme incendie. » Il dit, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

 

Liam regarde son téléphone alors qu'Harry et lui se dirigent vers la maison de Louis. Tout est embrouillé dans son esprit, il est choqué et confus. De quoi M. Bell a parlé quand il a mentionné la situation actuelle de Zayn ? Et pourquoi Zayn ne lui avait pas dit qu'il vivait une situation inquiétante ? Deuxièmement, le fait que Zayn ait déclenché l'alarme incendie pour attirer son attention le fait vraiment réfléchir sur l'état du brun.

Il a un message de sa mère qui lui souhaite bonne chance. Il en a également un de Louis qui lui dit de ne pas dire à Harry qu'il va chez lui après son examen. Oups.

Le reste de ses messages sont de Zayn.

Bonne chance pour aujourd'hui bebe x

Liam les billets de Drake viennent de sortir

Je vais voler de l'argent à mes parents pour qu'on puisse y aille

Quand est-ce que se termine ton exam? Je veux vraiment le voir en concert, (tu sais à quel point je l'aime)

Liam tu passe déjà ton épreuve ???

Ok je viens à l'école te chercher

Je vais frapper comme un malade sur la fenêtre pour attirer ton attention ou tu dis que ta maman est tombée et qu'elle a besoin de toi

Ou je d'éclanche l'alarme incendie lol

Je t'aime xx

Ils arrivent chez Louis et Louis engueule Liam pour avoir inviter Harry, Hary fait la moue et fronce les sourcils. « Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas de moi ici ? » Murmure Harry, Louis tourne la tête pour regarder Harry, un regard tendre remplace son expression de colère « parce que tu vas pleurnicher quand je vais dire à Liam ma théorie. »

« Quelle théorie ? » Demande Liam.

« Oh mon dieu, » Dit Harry en poussant Louis pour entrer dans sa maison.

Louis roule des yeux, « Il est si dramatique. Comment je fais pour trainer avec lui ? »

« Alors ... quelle est cette théorie ? » Demande Liam une fois qu'ils se sont servis de quoi boire et qu'ils ont pris de quoi manger pour aller dans la chambre de Louis.

« Ouais Louis, quelle est cette théorie ? » Demande Harry d'un air moqueur.

Louis lui lance un regard noir et sirote son Pepsi, « Je veux savoir comment s'est passé votre examen. »

« Zayn a déclenché l'alarme incendie pour attirer mon attention, alors nous devons la refaire lundi », Dit Liam avec désinvolture.

Louis fronce les sourcils, comme s'il Liam lui mentait.

Après quelques instants, il murmure «Hein ? » Et tourne la tête vers Harry en haussant les sourcils. Harry roule des yeux alors que Liam regarde entre eux, confus.

« Comment s'est passé ton devoir de santé sinon ? » Demande Louis.

« J'ai eu un A. » Liam hausse les épaules, il ne veut pas se vanter de sa note, même s'il se sent plutôt fier.

« Bien sûr, que tu as eu un A. J'ai eu un B. » Soupire Louis, « j'aurais eu un A, si j'avais donné des réponses plus détaillées, mais tu te souviens de mon sujet ? »

« Je me souviens l'avoir lu une ou deux fois. Tu as appris beaucoup de chose ? » Demande Liam.

« Ouais...» Le ton de Louis devient brusquement sérieux, « ça m'a fait prendre un peu de recul sur beaucoup de chose. »

« Cool.. » Dit Liam, la chambre est tout à coup remplis d'un silence gêné.

« Je pense que Zayn a un trouble bipolaire. » Déclare Louis soudainement.

« Qu- »

« Est-ce que vous voulez voir un film ? Regardons un film. » Harry coupe Liam.

Louis roule des yeux, Liam est encore confus.

« Louis, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je crois qu'un nouveau film avec Channing Tatum est sorti, » Harry continue à parler, ignorant le regard agacé de Liam.

« Tais-toi, Harry. Louis, tu penses que Zayn a un trouble bipolaire ? » Demande Liam, sa patience est à bout.

« Oui. » Louis n'hésite pas à le dire. « J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches dessus, d'accord ? Même quand je n'en n'avais pas besoin et il y a un tel lien entre Zayn et ce trouble. »

Liam rit à gorge déployé avant d'ouvrir les yeux, Harry et Louis le regarde avec une drôle d'expression. « Tu es vraiment dramatique, mon pote. »

« Liam, je suis sérieux ici. » Louis fronce les sourcils, « ce n'est pas censé être drôle. »

« Tu ne peux pas diagnostiquer quelqu'un parce que Google te le dit. Tu n'es pas un médecin alors ne dit pas de la merde comme ça, d'accord ? » Liam est sur la défensive, comme si c'était naturel.

« Je n'ai pas dis que j'étais médecin. » Louis se lève, Liam aussi. Ils sont maintenant face à face. « Mais ton petit ami peut avoir un lien avec ce trouble. Ca serait plus grave, et il ne serait pas juste 'unique' comme tu le penses. »

« Laisse-moi deviner, Google dit qu'il est malade parce qu'il aime faire les choses irresponsables ? » Liam se moque de lui.

Louis se grandit. « En fait, Google dit que quand ton petit ami te largue mais fait un tatouage pour toi le lendemain, c'est un signe. Google dit que quand ton petit ami commence à prendre des drogues dures, c'est un signe. » Liam avale la boule qu'il a dans la gorge, il recule alors que Louis avance vers lui. « Google dit que quand l'humeur d'une personne peut changer instantanément, en quelques minutes, pour des heures ou des semaines. C'est un signe. »

« Arrêtez de parler, d'accord ? » Dit Liam sévèrement, c'est un menace. Louis l'entend et soulève un sourcil.

« Je pense que si tu agis de cette façon, c'est parce que tu sais que c'est une possibilité. »

« Tu sais ce qui est une possibilité ? Que je te foute mon poing dans la gueule. »Grogne Liam.

Harry se lève subitement et se met entre eux deux pour les éloigner. «Les gars, allez, ne dites pas des choses aussi graves que ça. »

« Dit ça à Louis, il fait toujours des analyses de merde. »

« Moi ? » Louis se montre du doigt, il est de plus en plus en colère. Liam serre ses poings. Il est à deux doigts de le frapper. « Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dis que Zayn et moi allions faire du skate et que l'on s'est battu ? Pourquoi tu penses que ça s'est passé ? Il a volé le skate d'un des gars et ne voulait pas lui rendre. Après, il est allé chez Niall et il a sniffé de la cocaïne, il est devenu hystérique ! »

Liam sursaute face au ton de Louis, il n'est plus en colère, mais il a peur. Il est triste parce qu'il n'a jamais entendu parler de ça.

« Il n'arrêtait pas de marmonner des choses et de faire les cents pas, et je sais que Zayn fait toujours ça. Mais pas à ce point et pas avec moi de toute façon. Il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, de s'excuser et de rire. Il m'a fait peur, et je voulais t'appeler mais il m'a supplié de ne pas le faire. »

« Louis... » Liam ne sait pas quoi dire. Il se sent malade.

« Liam, je comprends qu'il est spécial pour toi. Mais c'est plus important que ta relation. » Ses derniers mots font mal à Liam.

«Je, j'ai besoin d'y aller. » Bégaie Liam.

« Liam », dit doucement Harry en saisissant sa main. Harry lui demande de rester, d'être calme et de ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide. Il secoue un peu la tête, il a envie de s'excuser mais il ne trouve pas les mots. Il a juste besoin de sortir d'ici avant que les murs se referment sur lui.

Liam sort de là et ne s'arrête pas de courir. Les larmes brûlent derrière ses paupières. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il veut pleurer. C'était juste une hypothèse que Louis avait faite, ça ne veut pas dire que c'est vrai. Son cœur n'est pas d'accord avec ça. Son cœur aspire à Zayn. Il veut le voir, le consoler et lui poser toutes ces questions sur leur histoire qu'il supposait être réel.

Zayn.

Zayn avec son beau sourire et son amour pour les animaux, surtout pour les chiens. Zayn qui vous touche quand vous êtes en colère, parce que votre père est parti et que vous ne savez pas ce que vous avez fait pour qu'il vous quitte. Ses beaux yeux et son ton rassurant qui vous explique que vous n'avez rien fait, que votre père n'a juste pas vu à quel point vous étiez incroyable.

Ca a toujours été Zayn.

 

 

Une fois rentré à la maison, Liam ouvre directement son ordinateur portable et attend avec impatience qu'il fonctionne. Une fois qu'il s'ouvre, il tape 'trouble bipolaire' dans Google et commence à lire les informations fournies dans Wikipedia. Comme ce site ne le convient pas, il va sur le prochain site qui lui indique directement les symptômes du trouble bipolaire.

Liam regrette d'avoir ouvert cette page, il est couché sur son lit mais il se sent faible tout à coup. Il n'est pas médecin, il se le répète encore et encore alors qu'il lit les symptômes de quelqu'un qui vit avec un trouble bipolaire.

Agir imprudemment, sans penser aux conséquences - Je ne suis pas médecin.  
Pensées irrationnelles; passer rapidement d'une idée à l'autre - Je ne suis pas médecin.  
Très peu de sommeil malgré beaucoup d'énergie- Je ne suis pas médecin.  
Liam a envie de vomir; il a les mains moites fois alors qu'il lit 'consommation d'alcool et de drogues'. Il rit, mais ce n'est pas drôle. Il se pince pour s'assurer que ce n'est pas un rêve, la douleur brûle sa peau.

Liam repense à Zayn quand il avait quinze ans et qu'il lui a dit qu'ils ne devaient jamais fumer parce que c'est dégoûtant et parce que : 'mon papa m'a dit que nous attraperions un cancer'. Il lui a rappelé que le père de Zayn fume et Zayn a répondu: 'Il dit que c'est parce qu'il est stupide.'

Il repense à l'impatience de Zayn parce qu'il allait essayer de fumer un joint, parce qu'il allait essayer de sniffer de la cocaïne, il a failli le tromper pour quelques pilules. Il se demande ce que Zayn a fait d'autre. Il veut prendre un seau d'eau glacée et se le verser dessus. Il est incapable d'arrêter de ressentir ce sentiment qui le ronge.

Liam prend une grande respiration et recommence à lire. Plus il lit, plus le comportement de Zayn lui revient en mémoire.

'Réduction du besoin de sommeil' maintenant le fait que Zayn ne dorme jamais mais qu'il soit toujours en pleine forme le matin parait logique.

'Irrationnel' Liam ne peut même plus compter le nombre de fois où Zayn s'est énervé contre lui parce que Liam n'était pas d'accord avec ses idées. Ces moments ont du sens maintenant, Liam ne sait pas comment il se sent.

'Accélération du processus de la pensée et débit de parole important.' Liam avait l'habitude de penser que Zayn parlait naturellement vite, il n'a jamais pensé que ça pourrait être dû à autre chose mais maintenant... Ok, Liam regarde autour de la pièce pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de caméras cachée.

'Augmentation du désir sexuel' Liam s'étouffe, maintenant le fait que Zayn soit toujours excité est logique. Le côté égoïste et peu confiant de Liam sort et il se demande si Zayn l'a déjà trompé. Il se demande s'il a couché avec quelqu'un pendant qu'ils étaient ensemble, et même pendant qu'ils ne l'étaient pas.

Liam continue de lire et tout ce qu'a fait Zayn a maintenant un sens. Son plan d'aller vivre en Grèce, de devenir un acteur, d'écrire un roman, de lire les putains de constellation des étoiles. De voler plutôt que d'acheter, de ne pas aller à l'école pour trainer avec Niall ou des étrangers, de faire de l'auto-stop pour aller à Londres. Putain, chaque petit détail a un sens.

Liam continue de faire défiler la page et voit 'signes de dépression bipolaire', il remonte un petit peu la page et voit 'phase maniaque'. Elle se caractérise par une exaltation de l'humeur, une accélération du processus de la pensée et une hyperactivité motrice. Liam cligne des yeux. Il veut faire exploser son ordinateur portable ainsi que tout ce qui peut le faire accéder à internet.

Il fait défiler la page vers le bas, il lit rapidement l'introduction et voit que les phases de manies sont complètement opposés aux phases de dépression, mais elles ne sont certainement pas opposés au comportement de Zayn.

'Fatigue ou moins d'énergie.' Liam pense à la dernière fois où il avait vu Zayn dormir, il se rappelle que c'est après leur rupture, quand il a été exclu de l'école et qu'il a été triste pendant des semaines.

Liam continue de lire, 'un sentiment de désespoir', 'se sentir triste ou vide' 'un sentiment d'inutilité et de culpabilité' 'perte d'intérêt dans toutes sortes d'activité'.

Je ne suis pas médecin, se répète-t-il à voix haute.

Il n'est pas médecin quand il lit les phases de manies et de dépression qui s'opèrent en même temps, (c'est appelé des phases mixtes.) Non, il n'est pas médecin quand il lit que les phases mixtes peuvent rendre quelqu'un heureux pendant une minute, puis très malheureux l'autre minute. Tout continue à concorder même si Liam ne le veux pas. C'est pour ça qu'il continue de se dire qu'il n'est pas médecin.

' Parfois, mon monde est la couleur', Liam se souvient de ce que Zayn lui a dit. 'Mais parfois je me réveille et tout est gris.'

Gris.

De la manie à la dépression.

Du lit à la salle de bain parce que Liam est sur le point de vomir et il n'est pas en état de nettoyer, alors il se précipite aux toilettes et vomit un peu. Une fois qu'il est sûr de pouvoir s'asseoir, il se brosse les dents et éclabousse de l'eau froide sur son visage. Il retourne à la scène du crime et s'arrête devant son ordinateur portable avant de le faire tomber de son lit. Il est seulement neuf heures et demie mais Liam est épuisé. Il se sent coupable, bouleversé, et stupide, il n'est pas médecin et il n'y a rien de mal avec Zayn et pourquoi M. Bell a parlé de la situation de Zayn chez lui ? Et pourquoi il a tiré l'alarme incendie ? Et pourquoi Liam a été si égoïste ? Il ne veut pas s'admettre que, peut-être, quelque chose ne va pas. Louis avait raison, ça n'a rien à voir avec sa relation. C'est Zayn. Il n'est pas médecin, mais peut-être que vous n'avez pas besoin de l'être pour le voir.

Enfin, Liam dérive vers le sommeil en pensant à Zayn, ' parfois, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être normal.'


	12. Chapitre 12

« Maman et papa pensent que je suis fou. » Liam a une boule dans la gorge, il veut lui crier qu'il n'est pas fou.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils ne voulaient pas dire ça. »Liam essaye de rassurer Zayn.

« Si, ils m'ont dit, 'tu es malade Zayn, et nous avons besoin de comprendre ce qui ne va pas. »

« Voir un médecin peut peut-être aider à comprendre pourquoi tu ressens des sentiments étranges tout le temps... » Liam hésite de parler de ce sujet. Il ne veut pas que Zayn pense qu'il n'est pas de son côté, mais en même temps, il veut savoir si quelque chose ne va pas avec Zayn, ou si tout le monde, y compris lui-même, est dramatique.

« Ou, il va juste donner à mes parents une raison pour m'enfermer. »

« La prochaine fois, tu ne tireras pas l'alarme incendie et tu ne seras pas puni. »

« La prochaine fois, répond-moi. »

« Je passais un examen. »

« Ouais. » Zayn hausse les épaules: « Je suis puni de sortie, tu dois repasser ton examen et nous n'avons pas eu les billets de Drake. »

Liam se rapproche de Zayn, saute sur lui et lui chatouille le ventre, « C'est ta principale préoccupation ? » Rit Liam dans le cou de Zayn alors que Zayn essaie d'échapper à ses doigts.

Zayn rit, « Ma principale préoccupation est de savoir pourquoi nous ne sommes pas nu. »

Liam roule des yeux et grogne face à son espièglerie mais il enlève quand même le t-shirt de Zayn. Zayn rigole un peu plus.

 

~

 

Jeudi soir, Liam se dirige vers la maison de Zayn. Zayn n'a pas répondu à ses appels malgré lui avoir promis qu'il lui répondrait après son rendez-vous chez le médecin. Quand la porte s'ouvre, la mère de Zayn met son index sur ses lèvres, c'est un signal pour lui dire de se taire et de la suivre. Liam fait ce qu'elle lui dit.

Ils se retrouvent dans la laverie. Liam se sent soudainement mal à l'aise. La mère de Zayn lui sourit mais ce sourire sonne faux.

« Um, Mme Malik... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Zayn ne va pas bien Liam. » Elle parle doucement, comme si elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal avec sa confession.

Liam fait semblant de ne pas la comprendre et tente de prolonger la conversation. « Oh, vous avez besoin que j'aille lui chercher des médicaments contre le rhume ou la grippe ? Ma mère devrait en avoir, nous pourrions l'appeler et voir ce qu'elle dit. »

La mère de Zayn lui sourit tristement, « Chérie, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« D'accord. » Marmonne Liam en croisant les bras.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà remarqué quelque d'étrange à propos de Zayn ? Comme par exemple, le fait qu'il change d'humeur rapidement ou qu'il fasse des choses irresponsables ? »

Liam veut rire parce que, bien sûr, il l'a remarqué. Il n'a juste jamais su que c'était mal, il ne se doutait pas que quelqu'un qui rayonnait tellement allait mal.

« En dehors de d'habitue, non. » Il déteste le fait qu'il soit sur la défensive alors que c'est la mère de Zayn et qu'elle a le droit de s'en inquiéter.

« S'il te plaît Liam, les choses pourraient s'aggraver. Zayn ne nous dit rien, et nous savons qu'il ment. »

Liam relève la tête et voit que les larmes sont au bord de ses yeux, il peut voir qu'elle a peur, qu'elle est en colère et confuse, tout comme Liam. Mais c'est pire pour elle, parce que c'est son fils, son Zayn, et Liam peut prétendre que Zayn lui appartient, tout comme il appartient à Zayn, mais à la fin il ne peut pas lutter contre le pouvoir que possède une maman sur son fils. 

Liam se penche en arrière, contre la machine à laver, il ferme les yeux et soupire: « Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

 

~

 

Liam ne voit pas Zayn après la conversation qu'il a avec sa mère, il a trop honte d'avoir parler de lui derrière son dos. Zayn n'a pas essayé de communiquer avec lui non plus, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le fasse.

C'est un mardi qu'il reçoit un message de Zayn will you still love me when im no longer young and beautifulllllll (est-ce que tu continueras de m'aimer quand je ne serais plus jeune et beau ?)

Il tape instantanément oui et il va appuyer sur envoyer, mais un autre message arrive, c'est une chanson de Lana Del Rey, tu me manques xxx

Tu me manques aussi, quand est-ce qu'on se voit ? Liam attend une réponse qui ne vient jamais. Il se demande si Zayn sait qu'il a dit à ses parents la vérité. Il a l'impression qu'il ne sait pas parce que, s'il le savait, il lui aurait déjà crié dessus ou il aurait rompu avec lui.

Je t'aime. Lui envoie Liam quelques heures plus tard. Parce qu'il l'aime.

Liam aime Zayn pour tout ce qu'il est et tout ce qu'il n'est pas. Zayn n'était pas malade. Il était entêté, lunatique, égoïste, peu fiable, émotionnel, il ne se souciait pas de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui ou de fait que ses choix pourraient avoir un impact sur beaucoup de gens. Zayn ne se souciait que de lui-même, et de Liam, parce que comme Zayn l'avait dit, à quoi ça sert de vivre la vie si la personne que vous aimez n'est pas à côté de vous ?

Zayn était l'arc en ciel après la pluie et la lune qui éclairait le ciel noir. Il était tout ce que vous détestez, mais tout ce que vous vouliez être.

Pour Liam, Zayn était les 206 os de son corps. Il était ses lèvres et ses dents quand il souriait. Il était ses jambes et ses pieds quand il courrait, il était son cœur qui parfois battait trop vite.

Liam a réalisé que même s'il essayait de se convaincre qu'il ne voulait pas de Zayn dans sa vie parce qu'il était trop compliqué, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui.

Zayn a partagé ses ailes avec Liam afin qu'il puisse voler, et Liam ne veut plus jamais les lui rendre.

 

~

 

« Je pense que nous devrions être ensemble. » Liam se penche sur le lit, Zayn est sur le sol, à plat sur le dos. Ses mains et ses jambes sont étalés, comme un ange de neige. Zayn lève la tête pour voir les yeux de Liam.

« Tu veux sortir avec moi ? » Demande-t-il.

« Ouais, » Zayn se retourne et regarde fixement le mur, « Nous serions bien ensemble. »

Liam recommence à s'allonger sur le lit, il regarde fixement le mur aussi. Zayn vient de lui dire qu'il veut être avec lui, son rythme cardiaque s'accélère et il sent des papillons dans son ventre. Il avait aussi toujours pensé qu'ils seraient bien ensemble.

« On pourra se tenir la main, s'embrasser et je pourrais dire des choses comme 'c'est mon petit ami, Liam.' » Zayn divague. «'Ne le touchez pas.' »

Liam rit, « tu es toujours aussi possessif. »

« Tu me fais ressentir des choses, Liam. » Zayn se lève et s'assied sur lui, les cuisses de chaque côté de sa taille. Zayn passe lentement ses doigts le long de sa mâchoire, les yeux de Liam se connectent avec les siens. La respiration de Liam s'accélère mais il essaie de ne pas le montrer.

Il place ses mains sur la taille de Zayn et serre ses hanches. Zayn mord sa lèvre et place ses deux mains autour du visage de Liam. Le brun se penche en avant, ses lèvres frôlent celle de Liam et il lui chuchote : « Tu veux être mon petit ami ? »

« J'ai toujours voulu. » Chuchote Liam en connectant enfin ses lèvres avec celle de Zayn.

 

~

 

Liam est soulagé une fois qu'il a terminé son tout dernier examen en tant que lycéen. Il va dehors et même si le soleil ne brille pas aujourd'hui, il ne pleut pas et ça contribue à améliorer son humeur. Il voit Harry et Louis appuyés contre la clôture et il trottine jusqu'à eux mais s'arrête quand il voit leur regard. Il a un mauvais pressentiment. « Quel est le problème ? »

« Zayn a disparu. » Dit Harry sans hésitaté, « ses parents le recherche depuis hier et personne a entendu parler de lui. »

« Il a disparu depuis hier et j'en entends juste parler maintenant ? » Crie Liam parce que putain. Il va vite dans ses favoris sur son téléphone et sélectionne 'bébé zayn', ça sonne cinq fois, puis il tombe sur la messagerie vocale. Liam ignore le regard de pitié de Louis et Harry; ils le plaident secrètement de continuer d'essayer. Il gémit, la panique et la frustration remplissent chaque parcelle de son corps, « pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me répond pas ? »

« Il ignore tout le monde », dit Louis en lui montrant son téléphone.

« Peut-être qu'il ne va pas bien. » Liam passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Vous avez demandé à Niall ? »

Louis acquiesce: « Il n'a pas entendu parler de lui non plus. »

« Putain ! » Crie Liam.

Harry vient vers lui et met une main sur son épaule, « Respire, Liam. » Liam ferme les yeux et essaie de se détendre. « Ca va bien se passer, on doit juste rester calme et essayer de le retrouver, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. » Liam prend une forte respiration. Louis est au téléphone, il a les sourcils froncés et essaie d'écouter.

Liam tente de l'appeler à nouveau, mais il n'y a pas de réponse, il décide de lui envoyer des messages, il a le désespoir au bout des doigts.

Bébé tu peux répondre à ton téléphone, tu me manques, t'es où?  
Je t'aime, répond stp  
Tu peux au moins m'envoyer un message pour que je sache que tu vas bien  
Tu me stresses Zayn  
; (((((  
Je t'aimerais tjrs même si tu es vieux et ridé  
Tu seras toujours beau pour moi

 

~

 

Dans des moments comme ceux-là, Liam aurait voulu avoir son permis, ça aurait été beaucoup plus facile, et plus rapide que de marcher. Ses jambes sont fatiguées, tout son corps est fatigué, la seule chose qui le maintient en mouvement est Zayn.

Après que Louis ait raccroché, ils sont allés chez Zayn. Sa maman et son papa l'ont étreint et lui ont chuchoté plusieurs fois des excuses. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils s'excusaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui disent la raison pour laquelle Zayn s'est enfuit. Ils veulent l'envoyer dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour les patients comme Zayn, qui ont un trouble. Un trouble bipolaire.

Apparemment Zayn a besoin d'un traitement approprié jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'adapter à la maladie. Liam rit, Zayn n'a pas fait ça tout sa vie ? Il allait très bien sans médecins et sans médicaments, alors pourquoi ils devraient le forcer à s'adapter maintenant. Pas étonnant que Zayn se soit enfuit, Liam se serait enfuit avec lui s'il le pouvait. Mais Zayn ne l'a pas appelé, parce qu'il a fait quelque chose derrière son dos. Il a brisé la confiance qu'ils avaient reconstruite. Liam aurait dû lui en parler d'abord, même s'il avait peur, même s'il se sentait faible, il aurait dû être là pour Zayn, mais il ne l'était pas.

Liam essuie ses yeux, il ne veut pas se mettre à pleurer. Il fait sombre maintenant, la seule lumière est celle des lampadaires et des maisons. Son téléphone vibre et il sent enfin un espoir s'infiltrer en lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voie pas le nom qu'il aurait voulu voir, le sentiment d'espoir disparaît rapidement.

s'il te plaît revient à la maison bébé, nous chercherons demain. Promis. Liam roule des yeux et répond que non, arrête de m'envoyer des messages maman, j'ai besoin d'économiser ma batterie, je t'aime

Liam où t'es ??? Laisse moi venir avec toi. xx  
Haz Désolé, j'ai besoin d'être seul, dis moi si tu entends parler de quelque chose

Il est onze heures et demie quand Liam admet la défaite. Il a tourné en rond dans toute la ville et rien. Peut-être que Zayn a, à nouveau, fait de l'auto-stop à Londres, ou peut-être qu'il est à une fête, défoncé et ivre, qu'il rit avec des étrangers, qu'il les embrasse et les baise, parce qu'il le peut.

« Liam ! » Liam s'arrête et tourne la tête vers la droite pour voir Niall, il traverse la route. Niall lui fait un signe de main et Liam veut savoir ce qu'il fait à un arrêt de bus, seul. Il s'approche et s'assoit à côté de lui, mais aucun d'entre eux parlent, Niall ne semble pas s'en soucier. Il sort ses cigarettes et en propose une à Liam. Liam la prend, ça pourrait lui faire aller mieux.

Niall rit alors que Liam inhale la fumée, il sent sa poitrine se desserrer un peu, « Quoi ? »

Niall secoue la tête: « Rien mec, Zayn m'avait juste parlé de la première fois que vous avez fumé ensemble. »

Liam se souvient de ce jour, il parait tellement loin. « Bien sûr qu'il t'en a parlé. »

Niall le regarde, il n'y a aucune trace de ressentiment, de jalousie ou de colère dans ses yeux, juste de la tristesse. « Il a juste besoin de temps. »

Liam inhale à nouveau, puis souffle par la bouche et le nez. « Il rend tout le monde malade d'inquiétude. »

Niall rit, « c'est Zayn, je doute même qu'il le remarque mon pote. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit quand on a fumé la première fois ? » Demande Liam quelques minutes plus tard.

« Il a dit que ça l'excitait. » Niall lui fait un clin d'œil et Liam rougit. « Il parle tout le temps de toi. Il me raconte tout et n'importe quoi. Je ne pense pas qu'il se rend compte de ce qu'il dit la moitié du temps. »

Liam se sent triste quand il entend ça, avant il trouvait ça drôle et mignon. C'était Zayn. Mais maintenant, il sait pourquoi il le faisait, et Liam ne sait pas quoi ressentir.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas circoncis. »

Liam s'étouffe avec sa fumée alors que Niall se met à rire et tapote sur son dos, « tu vois mec, je ne pense pas que Zayn s'est rendu compte qu'il m'a dit ça. »

« S'il te plaît ne me dit pas tout ce que tu sais. »

Niall fait une grimace, « je ne voudrais pas. »

C'est à nouveau silencieux, mais cette fois ce n'est pas gênant, Liam devrait trouvait ça bizarre qu'il soit gentil l'un envers l'autre mais il sait que c'est pour Zayn.

« Tu sais où il est, n'est-ce pas ? »

Niall se lève et Liam le suit. La tête de Niall est un peu inclinée sur le côté et il le regarde. Il se sent exposé sous l'observation de Niall.

« Il est à West Park » Niall parle enfin. Il y a une inondation de sentiment dans le corps de Liam, et enfin, il se sent bien.

« Merci merci, merci, » il ne cesse de le remercier alors qu'il prend Niall dans ses bras.

Niall le pousse mais ce n'est pas méchant puisqu'il sourit, « Prends soin de lui. »

Liam hoche la tête et commence à marcher vers là où il doit aller. « Ne lui dit pas que c'est moi qui te l'ais dit, ou je te tue, Liam ! » Lui crie Niall.

 

Pourquoi Liam n'a pas pensé à West Park avant ? Je suis tellement stupide, se dit-il alors qu'il arrive vers la grille. Il n'y a pas de lumière dans le parc, mais la lune l'éclaire un peu. Il ne veut pas effrayer Zayn, mais il ne veut pas le perdre non plus. Il prend son téléphone et compose le numéro de Zayn. Il retient son souffle et prie pour qu'il ne soit pas pas sur silencieux ou éteint. Il entend la sonnerie personnelle que Zayn a pour lui, 'I will never find another lover, sweeter than you, sweeter than you'. Liam sourit, bien sûr que Zayn a choisit quelque chose d'aussi ringard que cela.

Il marche lentement vers le banc où il a entendu le bruit, il peut voir la luminosité du téléphone de Zayn éclairer son visage.

Tu me manques tellement

Liam regarde Zayn lire le message, il essuie ses yeux mais l'ignore.

Tes calins me manquent, la façon dont tu te mords la lèvre me manque et tes cheveux mal coiffés aussi

 

Zayn ignore le message de nouveau, puis range son téléphone.

Zayn je te vois arrête d'ignorer mes sms

Il voit Zayn prendre à nouveau son téléphone, il le tourne et regarde autour de lui. Liam se dirige vers lui alors que Zayn se lève. « Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît. »Le plaide Liam.

« C'est quoi ce bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Zayn pousse sa poitrine et regarde par-dessus son épaule.

« Personne n'est ici. Juste moi », il le rassure. Zayn fronce les sourcils puis il croise les bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« J'étais malade d'inquiétude, tout le monde l'était. »

« Ouais, eh bien ... j'avais besoin d'être seul. »

« Tu aurais dû dire à quelqu'un que tu allais bien. » Marmonne Liam, il se sent petit sous le regard coléreux de Zayn.

« Tu as dit à mes parents que j'ai fais de l'auto-stop jusqu'à Londres et que j'ai pris de la drogue. » Zayn secoue la tête, comme s'il ne pouvait toujours pas y croire. « Comment tu as pu faire ça ? »

«J'étais inquiet pour toi, Zayn. Je n'ai pas pensais aux conséquences et je suis désolé. »

« Ouais, eh bien c'est trop tard pour t'excuser, je vais être envoyé dans un hôpital psychiatrique. » Répond Zayn avec amertume.

« Je ne vais pas les laisser t'envoyer là-bas. » Lui promet Liam.

Zayn rit, « tu serais le premier à m'y envoyer, n'agis pas comme si tu ne voulais pas que j'y aille. »

Liam s'avance vers lui et Zayn recule. « Je te veux heureux et en sécurité, et putain Zayn, même si tu es obligé d'y aller, je m'assurerai que tu n'y ailles pas. »

La lèvre inférieure de Zayn se met à trembler, Liam veut l'atteindre, le prendre dans ses bras et le protéger de tout.

« Je suis fou. » Murmure Zayn.

Liam prend une profonde inspiration et exhale. « Tu es différent. »

« Je suis malade. »

Il essaie de trouver les mots pour lui dire qu'ils trouveront une solution, ensemble, comme toujours.

« Tu iras mieux. »

Zayn regarde par terre, puis de nouveau, il regarde avec Liam. Et putain, Liam a peur, il a si peur, il a seize ans et la vie lui jette des obstacles. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il faut faire.

« J'ai peur », murmure Zayn douloureusement.

« Moi aussi. »

Liam écoute le vent souffler contre les arbres, les feuilles tombent et s'envolent dans des directions différentes. Il entend la balançoire aller et venir et le moteur des voitures grondait. Il entend Zayn respirer alors qu'il est pressé contre sa poitrine, Zayn parle et Liam sent sa voix vibrer. Son rire comble le silence du parc.

Ils sont assis sur le banc de parc, ils rient et se bécotent alors que Zayn parle à Liam de tout et de rien mais pas du vrai problème. Il vient juste de dire à Liam qu'il veut écrire une BD. « Tu seras le héro. »

Liam sourit alors qu'il rapproche Zayn contre sa poitrine, il veut le toucher autant que possible. Il lui demande plus d'informations mais Zayn secoue la tête, « tu dois attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit terminée. »

« Comment se sont passés tes examens ? »

Liam blottit son visage dans le cou de Zayn, « C'était nul, comme toujours. Mais nous quittons enfin cette école. »

« Nous sommes de plus en plus vieux. » Zayn fait la moue.

Liam rit, « bebe, nous sommes encore jeunes. »

« La vie passe si rapidement. » Zayn se déplace dans les bras de Liam et tourne la tête pour pouvoir le regarder: « J'ai tellement peur, Liam. »

« Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse, comment peux-tu avoir peur ? »

« Parce que, » Zayn murmure, « pendant tout ce temps, j'ai pensé que j'étais différent parce que j'étais comme ça mais c'est juste parce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec moi. »

« Ca ne doit pas t'empêcher d'être qui tu es, Zayn. Tu vas juste avoir plus de contrôle sur tes sentiments. »

Zayn soupire, mais ne répond pas et Liam le laisse faire. Il ne lui demandera pas d'avoir cette conversation. C'est si Zayn se sent prêt.

« Mon médecin m'a posé plein de questions. » Liam acquiesce pour laisser savoir à Zayn qu'il l'écoute.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà eu envie de te mutiler ? Est-ce que tu as déjà fais une overdose ? Avec combien de personnes as-tu eu de rapport sexuel ? Combien de personnes as-tu involontairement blessé ? Qu'est-ce qui te rend heureux ? » Zayn laisse échapper un rire moqueur. « Il savait vraiment comment me mettre en colère. »

« Est-ce qu'il l'a fait exprès ? » Demande Liam.

Zayn secoue la tête: « Non, c'est juste ma réaction naturelle. »

« Euh, nous avons parlé de toi...», dit Zayn. « Je lui ai dit que je te faisais toujours du mal même si je ne le voulais pas. »

Liam veut consoler Zayn, lui dire que ce n'est pas grave, mais ce n'est peut-être pas ce que Zayn veut entendre. Donc, il ne dit rien et le laisse parler.

« Le médecin a dit que c'était normal, que, euh... » Zayn tousse, « que mon instinct naturel est de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un comme toi. »

« Comme moi ? » Chuchote Liam.

« Tu es quelqu'un qui me laisse être moi-même, je suis libre, et tu ne me dis pas non. » Zayn secoue la tête, « Je n'arrive pas à me faire comprendre. Je ne t'aime pas à cause de mon trouble. Je t'aime, parce que tu es la seule couleur quand mon monde est gris. Si j'étais avec toi à cause de mon trouble, tu ne serais pas toujours en couleurs Liam. »

Liam sent les larmes tomber sur sa joue, il veut partir et les essuyer, mais il ne veut pas gâcher ce moment. « Mais je t'ai fait du mal et si tu restes avec moi, je ne pourrais pas me contrôler. Donc, si tu ne veux plus être avec moi, je comprendrai. »

Liam enroule ses bras autour de Zayn maintenant, ils embrassent ses joues et son cou. « Nous pouvons nous en sortir ensemble. »

« Tu seras prêt à rester avec moi, même si je te déçois en permanence ? »

« Tu ne me déçois pas. » Chuchote Liam en mordant l'oreille de Zayn.

Zayn se tortille et rampe vers l'avant pour être plus loin de Liam. Le châtain est confus : « Zayn. »

Zayn prend quelques profondes respirations avant de se retourner pour être face à Liam.

« Tu sais que je ne vais pas prendre de médicaments, Liam. Ils ne peuvent pas me forcer. »

« Je sais, tu n'as pas à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. »

« Mais tu dis que tu vas toujours rester avec moi, si je refuse de prendre des médicaments, je ne vais pas pouvoir contrôler mes sentiments et je vais foutre en l'air notre histoire. »

Liam mord sa lèvre et rit un peu, « je suppose. »

Zayn va parler, mais le téléphone de Liam vibre contre le banc: « Je te jure que je n'ai rien dit à personne. »

Ca va ? Il est presque une heure et ta maman est moi sommes inquiets xx .

« C'est qui ? » Demande Zayn

« C'est Harry, » Liam lui répond, dit à ma mère que je dors chez toi, je t'explique plus tard. Bonne nuit je vais bien. « Je lui ai dis de nous couvrir, ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne sait où nous sommes. »

« Liam », dit Zayn

Liam continue de parler, parce qu'il ne veut pas que Zayn penser qu'il ment, « je ne vais pas te mentir et dire à quelqu'un où nous sommes, si tu veux on peut même s'enfuir. »

« Liam ! » Il s'arrête de parler et regarde Zayn.

« Je te crois, » dit Zayn en riant, « et je pense que je vais aller dans cette hôpital. Je vais essayer pour voir si ça peut vraiment m'aider. »

Oh. Liam ne s'attendait pas à cela. « Tu es sur ? Ne te sens pas obligé pour moi. »

Zayn sourit puis rampe vers Liam jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis sur les genoux de Liam, ses mains sont autour de son cou. Il l'embrasse doucement et tient la taille de Zayn.

« Quand est-ce que quelqu'un m'a déjà dit ce qu'il faut faire ? » Marmonne Zayn entre leurs baisers.

Liam regarde dans les yeux de Zayn. Même dans l'obscurité, il peut toujours voir l'étincelle que personne d'autre, y compris Zayn, ne peut voir. « Pourquoi ? »

Le visage de Zayn est proche de celui de Liam, il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les mouiller puis il sourit, « Je veux toujours être en couleur dans ton monde, c'est tout. »


	13. Epilogue

« Liam, il ne fait pas si chaud- » Louis arrête de parler et Liam lève les sourcils, il se sent exposé sous le regard de Louis.

« Quoi ? » S'enclenche Liam, jetant son maillot dans l'herbe.

« Quand tu nous as dit que tu allais commencer la muscu, je ne pensais pas que tu ressemblerais à ça. » Harry va à côté de Louis et regarde le corps de Liam.

Liam rougit, « je ne suis pas si musclé, j'ai juste un peu plus de muscle c'est tout. » Il bégaie, parce que maintenant Louis et Harry le regardent, et il est à l'aise et fier de son corps, mais il n'aime pas recevoir autant d'attention.

« Tu as des abdos», souligne Louis, « tu as des plaquettes de chocolat alors que tu as seulement dix-sept ans. »

« Ce n'était pas si facile, » dit Liam. Cet été, il a décidé de se mettre au sport. C'était difficile au début et il s'est rendu compte que ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes mince que vous êtes en bonne santé. Les deux premières semaines ont été un enfer. Il a mangé des aliments qu'il pensait ne jamais être en mesure de manger, il ne pouvait pas courir dix mètres sans s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Mais après deux semaines, il était en mesure de courir plus de cinq minutes sans avoir de point de côté. Il était content de manger de la nourriture saine et les frits chaudes, le pepsi et les pizzas ne lui manquaient pas. (La plupart du temps)

« T'es super bronzé. Nous vivons en Angleterre, comment tu fais ? »Demande Harry.

Liam hausse les épaules: « Je suis dehors tous les jours. »

« Peut-être que je devrais aller faire du jogging avec vous, » Pense Harry à voix haute. A côté de lui Louis gémit, « s'il vous plaît ne le fais pas. Parce que je vais devrais commencer aussi, juste pour avoir le même corps que toi. »

Harry se tourne vers Louis, « tu sais que j'aime ton corps. Ne change jamais. » Harry met ses mains sur la taille de Louis et se penche pour l'embrasser.

Liam roule des yeux avec tendresse.

Ils ont finalement arrêté d'être têtus et se sont avoué leurs sentiments. Liam l'a découvert parce qu'il a surpris Harry sur ses genoux dans la chambre de Louis une nuit.

« Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? » Avait demandé Liam, car apparemment ils sortaient ensemble depuis la fin de l'école.

Louis avait haussé les épaules alors qu'Harry avait baissé les yeux, « On ne pensait pas que c'était si important. » Avait dit Harry, et Liam avait enfin compris.

« Vous auriez du me le dire. Vous savez que j'ai toujours voulu vous voir ensemble, et peu importe ce qui s'est passé, j'aurais été content, pas bouleversé. »

« Eh bien, surprise ! » Avait crié Harry.

Louis et Harry s'embrassent encore et Liam décide de les laisser.

« Maman ! » Crie Liam appelle quand il entre chez lui, elle l'appelle de la cuisine. »

« Est-ce que tu peux aller au magasin et prendre plus de Pepsi ? Les garçons disent qu'il n'y en n'a pas assez. »

« Je t'avais dit que tu en aurais besoin de plus. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne bois pas de boissons gazeuses que tout le monde doit arrêter. » Liam roule des yeux, « d'accord, tu avais raison. Tu peux aller m'en chercher ? » Le supplie Liam. « Les autres seront bientôt là, et c'est mon anniversaire... »

Sa mère se retourne et lève les sourcils, « N'utilise pas l'excuse de ton anniversaire. Je vais y aller, mais seulement parce que j'ai pitié pour tes amis. »

Liam sourit et lui embrasse la joue, « Pour être si incroyable, je vais commencer à te donner 50 € par semaine. »

« Tu as eu l'intention de le faire depuis que tu es devenu maître-nageur. » Lui dit sa maman, Liam sourit une fois de plus et sort. Il devait donner de l'argent à sa maman, mais c'est plus fort que lui, il dépense tout ce qu'il a, il a vraiment besoin de faire des économies.

Trois semaines après les vacances d'été, il a trouvé un emploi dans une piscine, il devait nettoyer les vestiaires et mettre à jour les distributeurs. Deux semaines plus tard, un maître-nageur est parti et Liam a pris son poste. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience, mais après quelques exercices, il était digne d'avoir la place. C'est pour cela qu'il est si bronzé. Être au soleil huit heures par jour, cinq jours par semaine lui a permis d'être bronzé, soleil ou pas.

Liam se dirige de nouveau vers l'extérieur, il regarde Louis et Harry rire ensemble alors qu'ils remplissent des ballons d'eau. Louis les met dans le seau, puis recule pour enlever sa chemise. Liam remarque que sa peau est également bronzée. Il s'ébroue alors qu'Harry lèche ses lèvres, incapable de s'en empêcher.

« Est-ce que je dois être jaloux ? »

Liam se retourne pour voir Zayn debout, la main sur sa hanche, il sourit alors qu'il hausse les sourcils, « là encore, je sais que Louis n'est pas ton type. » Liam rit et avance pour enrouler ses bras autour de la taille de Zayn, il le porte et l'embrasse.

Zayn a ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il sent la sueur se former entre leurs corps, mais il s'en fout parce que Zayn enroule ses jambes autour de lui et se hisse plus pour être plus à l'aise. Liam embrasse langoureusement Zayn et le fait tournoyer.

« Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour. » Dit Zayn en lui donnant deux petits baisers puis en se tortillant pour que Liam le repose par terre.

« Putain, Liam. Zayn ne mentait pas quand il a dit que tu t'es musclé. » Liam est de nouveau connecté dans la réalité, il doit résister aux yeux et au beau sourire de Zayn qui rayonnant vers lui, comme s'il était fier de lui.

Liam se gratte la nuque, « Merci Niall. » Niall s'avance vers lui et enroule ses bras autour de Liam; « Bon anniversaire, mon pote. »

« Merci mec. » Liam sourit et prend la bouteille de vodka qui était dans la main de Niall. Ils étaient amis maintenant. Pendant l'été ils se sont rendus compte qu'ils s'entendaient tout les deux très bien et se sont vite rapprochés.

« Je vais aller parler à Harry et Louis. », Dit Niall.

« Prend là, ils seront heureux de la commencer. » Il redonne à Niall sa vodka, puis il se dirige vers Zayn.

Zayn qui est toujours là, debout, avec un grand sourire sur le visage et qui ne quitte jamais des yeux Liam. Zayn avec sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux qui tombe sur son front. Zayn avec son short de bain rouge qui met en valeur ses fines jambes. Zayn avec son maillot noir qui montre ses biceps croissant.

Il enlève son maillot et le jette par terre, il se mord la lèvre quand Liam le touche. Liam le regarde et voit le tatouage qui se détache de sa peau bronzée. Il sourit doucement et retrace ses initiales le bout de ses doigts qui resteront à jamais encrées dans la peau de Zayn.

Zayn déplace sa main vers la poitrine de Liam. Il sent Zayn tracer le contour du symbole de batman jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le milieu. Puis il appuie son pouce dans le Z, qui est encré au milieu.

« Tu fais toujours ça. » Liam lèche ses lèvres.

« C'est ce que je préfère, Liam. Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu l'as fais. »

Liam hausse les épaules, comme si ce n'était pas grand-chose. Quand le tatoueur lui a demandé plusieurs fois s'il était sur de vouloir se faire ce tatouage, Liam voulait crier oui, oui, oui et encore oui.

Parce que oui, c'était stupide de faire ce tatouage vraiment ringard pour son petit ami, mais merde, c'était son premier chèque de paie et il n'avait pas vu Zayn depuis un mois, et son petit ami lui manquait vraiment vraiment beaucoup.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué. » Liam prend la main de Zayn dans la sienne, il frotte son pouce vers le haut et vers le bas de la main de Zayn.

« Et les gens disent que je suis collant. » Le taquine Zayn.

« Très, très collant. Si collant que tu ne vas plus jamais quitter mes yeux. »

Zayn sourit, « J'aime cette idée. »

« En parlant de ça, où en est la bande dessinée que tu m'as promis depuis si longtemps ? »

Zayn fait la moue: « J'ai perdu l'inspiration et je l'ais jeté. »

« Pourquoi ? », Liam se plaint: « Tu aurais dû me montrer ce que tu as déjà fais. »

Zayn soupire: «Bon, je ne l'ai pas jeté. Je pourrais te la montrer un jour. »

Liam sait que les chances que Zayn termine sa bande dessinée sont faible voire nulle. Mais il continue à l'encourager et à croire en lui dans les concepts qu'il crée. Il ne peut jamais voir cette bande dessinée, et Zayn ne peut jamais prendre de cours de théâtre, et ils ne vont très probablement jamais vivre en Grèce, mais si Zayn ne renonce pas à lui, Liam ne trouve aucune raison de renoncer à Zayn.

Il se penche et embrasse Zayn une fois, avant de murmurer: « Je vais attendre. » Ses doigts jouent avec la frange de Zayn.

« Tu attends toujours. » Répond Zayn lentement, la voix remplie d'admiration, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire que Liam soit toujours là.

Parce qu'il croyait réellement que Liam l'aurait abandonné. Qu'il se serait éloigné de lui une fois que Zayn serait entré à l'hôpital. Qu'il n'y serait jamais retourné quand Zayn lui a dit d'aller se faire foutre parce que Liam le suppliait de prendre ses pilules et que Zayn se sentait malade.

Il croyait que Liam ne l'aurait jamais appelé à nouveau quand Zayn a dit aux infirmières qu'il ne voulait plus le voir. Liam est au courant de cette information, il s'est fait escorté par la sécurité quand il a refusé de partir.

Mais Liam était encore là, ils sont là tous les deux, et ils savaient que ça n'allait pas être facile. Il y aurait des jours où Zayn refuserait de prendre ses médicaments, refuserait de faire des compromis. Des jours où ça serait trop dur pour Liam, où il aurait juste besoin d'être seul. Il devait y avoir des moments difficiles, Liam le savait. Mais cela n'est pas grave parce que même dans le monde le plus gris, ils savaient que leurs couleurs seront toujours là.


End file.
